How You See
by Farcast
Summary: One day Honoka found a secret that her parents hide it from her, who knows how long and became depressed by it. After she decided to confront it, she found her happiness in a way she never thought off... HonokaxNozomi.
1. Prologue

_**Hello, everyone... Welcome to my first fiction ever...**_

 _ **First when I joined here I thought I only gonna read another's fictions that posted here...**_

 _ **Please enjoy my fic and Thank you for reading my story...**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I don't own any of Love Live! characters!**_

* * *

Very unusual happens today, the day where student council president, Kousaka Honoka not sleeping throughout the class instead gazing to blue sky outside. Her gaze only disturbed when teacher called her. After apologized to the teacher and the laughter of her classmates, she return to sky gazing with her cheek rested on her palm.

After school, her childhood friends approached her and present their worries toward her.

"Honoka…" Umi try to call her but no response.

"HONOKA!" Umi raised her voice.

Surprised by the loud voice, her cheek slipped from her palm and her chin almost hit the desk

"Umi-chan, you surprised me…"

"Is there something bothering you, Honoka-chan?" Kotori asked.

"It's nothing Kotori-chan…" Honoka replied her while her eyes swimming around.

"If it's nothing, then why you didn't came to morning practice today?" Kotori asked with worried eyes.

"I'm overslept.. hehe" Honoka tried her best to be her usual self.

"You're lying to us Honoka, Something must be happened!" Umi shouted so the rest of her class looking at her, though she usually raised her voice toward Honoka.

"Really its nothing Umi-chan.."Honoka keep denies them

"I must go now, sorry Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, I can't join today practice. My parents gonna out today for few days and I must watch the shop with Yukiho."

Honoka run out the class with speed they never see before.

"HONOKA, WAIT!"

Umi yelled and try to run after her but Kotori stopped her.

"Umi-chan don't" Kotori said "We know something bothered her that she couldn't say to us, just give her some time Umi-chan."

"Kotori.. but" Umi still trying to argue her childhood friend "Umi-chan, just give her time, okay.." Kotori said while giving Umi a gentle smile

"You spoiling her again Kotori.." Umi sighed as she surrendered to her smile.

"Are you jealous Umi-chan?"Kotori giggled.

"Not.. at all." Umi said while her eyes swimming around.

"Let's go rooftop Umi-chan, we can't make everyone waiting."

"Yeah…" Umi muttered weakly as she looking outside toward the gate.

"C'mon Umi-chan, don't put that face... you're not the only one who worried, me too… But we can only wait…" Kotori muttered with sad expression painted her face.

" _Sorry Umi-chan, Kotori-chan… I can't tell you this one…_ " Honoka was thinking that while running toward her home.

* * *

 _ **This is it for the first chapter, Sorry for if there any punctual and grammar errors**_  
 _ **Read and review please...**_


	2. Skipping

**_As everyone know there's quite many characters in Love Live! that didn't have their name known. so I took liberty to give name on those nameless characters. Since I have difficulty not to call someone not by their given name._**

 ** _In this chapter I gave name to the Kousaka couples._**

 ** _And also don't mad at me if you are Honoka's fan~~_**

 ** _Please enjoy the story~_**

* * *

 _Yesterday Flashback_

" _Honoka, Yukiho can you help me folding laundry here?_ " Yukari called her daughters to help her.

" _Yes…_ " Honoka shouted from second floor.

" _wait a moment…_ " Yukiho said as she stopped working her homework for a moment

While they folding the laundry in the living room

" _Ah, that's right I almost forgot about it, for 2 or 3 days start tomorrow, your father and I will go to trip. Can you two attend the shop tomorrow?_ "

" _Ah… It's already time for 'that' this year huh… I have practice tomorrow, but I will try to return home ASAP_ " Honoka said as she looks at the calendar.

" _It can't be help finals already around the corner, I'll open the shop tomorrow_ …"

" _Thanks you Yukiho_ …"

 _"If you lose I will not forgive you, better you remember that!"_

 _"Umm… I will work hard."_ Honoka pumped up. _  
_

After finished folding and arranged the clothes based on the owners.

" _Now let's bring them up, bring your own to your rooms_ …"

" _Yes_ …" Honoka and Yukiho answered in unison.

When they move out from living room, someone opened the front door.

" _Excuse me_ " Customer yelled because she saw no one tending the shop.

" _there's a customer, Honoka can you handle two_?"

" _No problem…_ "Honoka assured her.

The two start moving upstairs to destinated rooms.

Honoka opened the dresser and start putting her parents clothes in, she incidentally found a map that used to store important papers.

Maybe for the first time, she hoped that curiosity not win her over to take a peek on her family's _koseki_.

She stared at the names of her parent column as it is not filled with Kousaka Takeshi and Kousaka Yukari, instead she found them at adoption column.

She doesn't know how long she stared at it, until Yukiho's voice snapped her.

" _Onee-chan, When you're gonna finished it? I already finished_." Yukiho yelled from outside of their parent room while walking toward them.

She returned the Kosekis to their place and place the map where it was.

" _Aaah, Sorry Yukiho… I just finished it…"_ she said while she faked tidying the clothes before Yukiho enter the room.

" _Onee-chan… you alright_?" She muttered because she felt something off from her sister.

" _Of course! Why you asked that_?" Honoka trying her best to faked it.

"N _o, nothing_."

" _I'll go to put these clothes of mine into my room."_ Honoka said as she moving out of the room. _  
_

She slowly walked toward her room.

* * *

Arriving at Home, she found Yukiho already returned from the school and opened the shop. She was very surprised when she saw her sister already return from school.

"Onee-chan, why are you already home?" Yukiho asked

"I forgot, today there was no practice." Honoka lied.

 _There's no way that no practice today, she so eager about it yesterday._ Yukiho thinking about her sister's behavior yesterday...

 _It can't be, yesterday she read that!_ She screamed at her mind.

"I,I see, why don't you rest first, Onee-chan? I will call you when we need to swap."

"I understand... I will be upstairs okay..."

"Yeah..."

Honoka tried to distract herself from her problem with manga or light novels or streaming another idols choreo, and then she realized that it already dark outside yet Yukiho still not called to swapped duty with her. Then she went downstairs.

"Yukiho, when we do the swap?"

"It seems there's no need to swap Onee-chan, most of our goods already sold anyway. ah yeah, Why don't you reheat the soup for our dinner?" Yukiho give instruction to Honoka.

"Okay..." Honoka answered with dispirited tone.

"I will close the shop, make it ready when I finished okay..."

"Okay..."

Honoka, made her way toward kitchen, she took out pot filled with miso soup from this morning from refrigerator, her mother made more than usual so they can be eaten for dinner after reheated, and also she took out few eggs to make side dish. It didn't take too long to reheat the soup and cooked the egg rolls for two. Yukiho who already finish closing the shop helping Honoka prepare the rice and cutting some pickles. After everything ready they bring their food to tables and enjoyed the dinner.

"Onee-chan, are everything alright today?" Yukiho said with worried tone.

"Of course, everything is just fine Yukiho..." Honoka desperately answered her sister's question.

"If anything bothered you and you can't tell Umi-san or Kotori-san, you can always talk to me, we're family after all."

 _Family? is Yukiho didn't know that I am not her real sister?_ Honoka thought.

"It's fine, I just feel little under weather today." Honoka said.

"Then rest properly after this Onee-chan, Love Live! finals already around the corner you know."

"Uhm... I will go rest after this."

"Just leave your dishes here, I will wash it, go get some good rest tonight Onee-chan."

"Uhm... thank you, good night Yukiho."

"Good night..."

Honoka quickly left the dining room and heading to her own room.

* * *

Next day, Honoka awoken at usual hour before morning practice even though she not in the mood to join the practice, then she thought to go to school early to avoid barrage of questions from her idolmates since she not joining any practice sessions yesterday.

She took a quick bath quietly because she doesn't want to disturbed Yukiho, but it's very surprising to see Yukiho already stand in the kitchen and preparing their food.

"Good Morning Onee-chan, did you slept well?" Yukiho greets her, faint worry can be seen from her face.

"Yukiho, what are you doing this early?"

"Preparing breakfast and boxed lunchs for us."

"Is there anything I could help?"

"Then could you help me arrange the boxed lunch? After that we can eat our breakfast"

"Leave it to me!"

After finished their breakfast and cleaning, Honoka immediately put her shoes on.

"I'm going Yukiho, thanks for the meal."

"uhm, have a safe trip"

After Honoka close the door and leave straight to school, Yukiho whispered to herself

"Stay strong, Onee-chan…"

* * *

On the way to school, Honoka accidentally met Rin even though she already choose time where others should be already meet up at usual temple.

"Honoka-chan…!" Rin called her with loud voice.

Honoka surprised as she heard unexpected voice.

"Good morning, Rin-chan…" Honoka greeted her.

"You're not going to practice again? It's unusual for you to skip twice…" Rin asked her as she examined Honoka's outfit.

"Sorry about yesterday… But today I got council work to finish." Honoka lied to make some excuse.

"Honoka-chan, is there anything that bothering you? I don't mean to pry on your problem Honoka-chan, but if there anything I can help just tell me… or maybe you can talk to someone you more trust than Rin like Kotori-chan or Umi-chan." Rin said with genuine worry for Honoka.

"uhm… I will, Rin-chan if I ever had problems… I must go now, bye…" Honoka said as she tried to run from her junior.

"Good luck with your work Honoka-chan." Rin said as she run toward the shrine.

"Thanks Rin-chan…" Honoka muttered in low voice before she make way to the school.

* * *

 _ **Second chapter done,**_

 _ **sorry if there any grammar or punctuation errors.**_

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Extra : Koseki = biodata registry in japan.**_

 _ **A/N: review reply**_

Pooh : Thank you for your reviews and encouraging, but this story about Honoka, maybe will made you or her fans angry...


	3. Breakdown

Meanwhile at the shrine's stairs where they usually practice.

"Two of them late again…" Umi said with irritated face.

"Calm down Umi-chan" Kotori tried to calm Umi down.

"everyone I'm sorry! I overslept ;p" Rin shouted while she run up the stairs

"You're late again Rin!" Umi yelled at her junior.

"Sorry…"Rin said without feeling guilty for usually late.

"Calm down Umi-chan, its happen almost to our morning practice, you gonna be old faster, you know if you always mad like that." Nozomi said with teasing smile.

"Nozomi..!" Umi retorted.

"Now..now…calm down a bit Umi, we just have to wait for Honoka now." Eli also tried to make Umi calm.

"It seems we don't need to wait for her, I met her on the way, she said there's council work she need to work out. Also she seems troubled by something that make her so down…" Rin said.

"It seems more serious than I thought." Umi said while sighed

"What do you mean Umi-chan?" Hanayo asked.

"There should be no work left that need immediately concern till next week, also Kotori and I already sorting things so we can focus on practice since its already close to the final." Umi explained to them.

"For Honoka to lying… I cannot imagine what kind of thing troubling her…"Maki said while twirled her red hair.

"Since when you start noticed Honoka acting strange?" Nico asked her juniors.

"She acted strange start yesterday…"Kotori answering. "She was not focused to any conversations also instead of sleeping through class she stared at the sky."

"Since she acted like normal day before that, so I believe its family problem…" Umi trying to give her opinion.

"But Yesterday I asked Yukiho-chan about Honoka-chan, she said nothing happened at the home." Kotori said.

"Ma… maa… everyone, when we gonna start practicing if we just standing around here." Nozomi cut off speculation talks.

"Why are you so calm about this Nozomi… It's Honoka you know, and it's very serious!" Nico raised her voice toward Nozomi.

"I'm sure she will come to us when she need our help, we should not make speculation what her problem is, it is rather rude to her, nicocchi." Nozomi calmly explain her reasoning.

"Well, Nozomi has the point Nico-chan" Maki trying to calm her senior rather than making usual fight. "We also need to respect Honoka…" she continued.

"But…" Nico looks down with dejected face

"Do you not believe in Honoka-chan, Nicocchi?" Nozomi asked Nico.

"I..."

"If we can't put trusts in someone in our group, my card say that we will not able to win Love Live! final."

"Of course I trust her, but..."

"But is a sign that you still can't put your trust you know..."

"I believe in her. Satified Nozomi?"

"But, if she like this we can't practice the song for final, she's the center after all."

"How about this, we cancel today practice since it's quite impossible for Honoka to cheered up at school since her problem involved her family. If she still like that tomorrow we will force her to speak so we can offer our help." Nozomi give her advice.

Everyone nodded toward Nozomi.

"Now that's settled, let's start with warming up everyone or we gonna late for school." Eli started to rally her friends.

"Ooooh…" Everyone shouted

* * *

Honoka arrived at school very early though there few students already there for clubs practice, she walked through the front gate, exchanged her shoes for the indoor one then straight to student council room.

Upon arriving she quickly took out spare key she has and unlock the door then quickly move herself inside. She examine stack of papers in her tables, it's the work that they already finished few days ago and no real work need to be done at the moment. She took a seat at her chair and start gazing to sky again, mostly thinking about what written in her birth certificate and why her parents keep it a secret from her. Honoka started thinking the reason why her parent never told her about it until her thought interrupted by bell ring.

Honoka start walking weakly toward her class. She is really grateful to Kotori and Umi by giving her time alone at student council room, because usually the trio would arrived there half hour before the bell rang to planned the weekly meeting or sorting documents so they would have more time to practice after school.

Arriving at the class, she found her childhood friends already there, giving her small smile while greeting her. Smiling wryly, she return their greeting as she waved her hand while she walking toward her desk.

After school,

"Honoka…" Umi called her softly "It's about today practice…"

"What about it Umi-chan?" Honoka asked.

"Today will be no practice, it seems everyone has plan" Kotori answered her.

"Thank you for telling me, Umi-chan, Kotori-chan." Honoka thanked them. "I'll go straight home okay… also sorry and thank you…"

"Sorry and thanks for what Honoka..? You're always troubling us and we just support you as always, so there's no need for that…" Umi said something sarcastic in worried tone.

"Umi-chan's right, Honoka-chan…"

"Just… sorry and thanks for many things okay… bye" Honoka said while prepared to run when seeing a chance.

"Okay… be careful on your way back Honoka-chan." Kotori said as a sign that they will not stopped her from running.

Honoka walked out in hurry from classroom leaving her childhood friends behind.

"What happen to you that make you like this Honoka…" Umi sighed.

"She will be fine Umi-chan, she will return just like she always did…" Kotori reassures Umi.

"I hope so too.." Umi sighed once again.

* * *

Upon arriving at home, Honoka saw their car already parked at the side of house, meaning her parent already home from their trip. Honoka steeled herself to ask her parent about it as she tried to contain her tear not spilled just yet.

She's trying to be normal as possible and opened the door.

"I'm home…"

"Welcome back Honoka." Yukari welcomed her daughter.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" "Am I not your real child?" Honoka said with cracked tone.

"..." Yukari fell silent as she heard Honoka's question.

"Yes, you're right Honoka, you're not our real child, you were adopted…" Yukari said as she decided to tell the truth.

Honoka bit her lips as she trying to contain her tears before asking again.

"Why… you… never tell me… about it.. mom?"

"I forgot ;d" Yukari tried to lighten the mood with teehee pero pose, but have reverse effect.

If it's usual Honoka maybe she will just laugh it off, but now only stream of tears that can't be contained anymore flowed from her eyes.

"I see… so all this years… we live together… just a joke… for you?" Honoka said as she ready to snapped any time.

"Honoka…?" Yukari called her name.

"Mom… you IDIOT!" Honoka shouted that loudly, turning around and run from the house.

"Honoka! Wait!" Yukari shouted but it can't stopped her child from running.

* * *

 _ **This is it for chapter 3.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading my story and please give reviews :)**_

 _ **A/N:Review reply**_

xPLATINUMSLICKx : Thank you I will keep up :)


	4. Truth

_**Here's the chapter 4.**_

 _ **More Mothers get a name and few OCs, old people and dead person though.**_

 _ **Please enjoy~**_

* * *

Honoka run out from the house with her tears flowed around just like when μ's decided to disbanded after love live final. She just run, trying to run away from home without any destination, yet her legs bring her to the shrine. She dashed through the stairs that almost every day she used for training. Arriving at shrine's gate, she slammed her back toward the gate before slided into sitting down, covering her face with her knee, crying there silently.

Nozomi who happened to have work today, incidentally saw someone wearing Otonokizaka high school uniform hugging her knee in front of gate, she faintly hears sobbing sound came from crying girl before she decided to approach her.

She surprised as she found the one at the gate is Honoka.

"Honoka-chan…" Nozomi called her with worried expression.

Honoka raised her head as she heard worried voice calling her name, calling the name that call her.

"No..Zo..Mi..-chan..?"Honoka called her. "NOZOMI-CHAN!" she cried as she lunged forward toward her senior.

Being lunged suddenly, Nozomi fall backward on her butt, but seeing her junior crying like this, she only give her some pat in her head without asking question.

After few minutes crying on Nozomi's bosom, her cry start to ease off. Feel that this is right time Nozomi asked the question that bothered her.

"What was happened Honoka-chan, for you crying like this?" Nozomi asked.

"…" Honoka only silent. Nozomi sighed weakly

"Honoka-chan, how about we move from here? People will have wrong idea if they see us like this…"

Honoka only nodded her head once and remove herself from Nozomi.

"Then let's go, follow me…" Nozomi said as she grab Honoka's hand and lead her to the rest area for workers.

"Wait for a sec, I'll get you a drink, meanwhile use this to dry your tear." Nozomi handed her handkerchief.

Honoka only nodded and took the handkerchief.

Few minutes later Nozomi returned with a bottle of water for Honoka.

"Here Honoka-chan" Nozomi said as she gave the bottle to Honoka.

"Thank you, Nozomi-chan…"

Honoka opened the bottle cap and drink it.

Seeing Honoka more calmed than before, she repeated her question.

"What was happened Honoka-chan, for you crying like this?" Nozomi asked same question as before.

Honoka still silent.

"Lemme guess then… You found out that you're adopted…"

Honoka's eyes widen as she heard it. She can't believe what she just heard.

"How you know about it Nozomi-chan…?"

"Last year, I incidentally read it while sorting new students's Koseki copies with Elicchi."

"Does Eli-chan know about this too?"

"I don't think so, because she worked the other class."

Honoka sigh in relieve.

"You incidentally found your _koseki_ the day before yesterday right?"

"Nozomi-chan, are you an esper?"

"Everyone who knows you must be able to deducted that you were troubled by something." Nozomi said as she chuckled.

"No need to be esper to understand you Honoka-chan, since you're very simple person." She continued.

"Nozomi-chan!"

"So why are you crying like that Honoka-chan?"

"When I seriously asked Mom about it, she said she forgot with this face" Honoka said as she mimicking her mother's face when she said it

Nozomi almost burst to laughter when she saw Honoka's face.

"I'm serious Nozomi-chan!"

"sorry Honoka-chan, that face is too funny not to laugh, you're thinking it too much you know, if it was your usual self maybe it will like this…"

"Mooom! I'm serious!" Nozomi try mimicking Honoka with leaning forward slightly and with her both hands clenched in front of her chest, then she laughed.

"Nozomi-chan!"Honoka yelled.

After her laughter died down...

"Now I'm gonna ask a question, why are you angry to your mom like that…?"

"I… don't know…"

"You know, if I never read the copy of your _koseki_ , I will never think even once that you're adopted. You're very similar to your mother."

"…"

"Does your mother ever compare you to Yukiho-chan?"

"…never."

"Does your mother ever angry to you without reason?"

"…never."

"Do you regret that you're adopted to your family right now?"

"NEVER… if I ever regret then it means I also regret the fact my friendship with Kotori-chan, Umi-chan, and everyone in μ's."

"Then, Do you love your family?"

"Yes…"

"You never regret adopted?"

"Yes…"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes…?"

"I'm just Joking, you know..."Nozomi said as her cheek start become redder.

"Yeah, of course I love you Nozomi-chan, you always put us as priorities. ...Like a mother…"

Nozomi blushed even more when she heard that, then she stand up and place herself in front of Honoka and she kissed her on the forehead.

Honoka surprised as her cheek also became redder than before.

"Now this is mother's order, return to your mom and apologize to her" She said as she look directly to Honoka's eyes.

"I understand mother hehe… Thank you Nozomi-chan…"

"You're welcome."

"uhm… Nozomi-chan can I request something?"

"If it's anything within my power..."

"Can you accompany me to return home? I kinda scared return home now…"

"Why?"

"I'm snapped at mom before I run away…"

"I don't mind, but can you wait? My shift almost over since I only covering someone's late."

"Yeah…"

Nozomi left Honoka to do some few works left, and Honoka watching and captivated by Nozomi. Half an hour later, the worker that shift covered by Nozomi finally come. Nozomi went to the locker room and start changing her Priestess clothes with her uniform, shortly after she finished changing her phone ringing. It was from Kotori.

"Hello, Kotori-chan… why are you calling me?"

" _Ah, Nozomi-chan you picked up at last…_ " " _Honoka-chan was running away from home!_ "

"I know…"

" _Eh! Why you already know… you're the first one I called._ "

"Honoka-chan is in the shrine with me right now, I will bring her home soon okay"

" _Alright Nozomi-chan, Umi-chan and I will be waiting at her home._ "

"Ah.. Kotori-chan is there anyone else you told about this?"

" _No one, Umi-chan told me to tell you first Nozomi-chan…_ "

"Don't tell the others okay… so it will not became big problem"

" _I understand, be here fast okay…_ "

"uhm… bye…" Nozomi said before they ended their call.

Nozomi quickly return toward the place where she left Honoka.

"Sorry made you wait for long Honoka-chan."

"No problem Nozomi-chan… It is I that should be sorry to trouble you."

"Let's depart now then, we can't make your family and childhood friends waiting."

"Umi-chan and Kotori-chan too?"

"It seems your mother trying searched you and call those two."

"Urgh… looks like Umi-chan's never ending nagging waiting for me later…"

"It seems you already return to default form, looks like my help not gonna needed after all?"

"ehhh… give me a break Nozomi-chan."

"hihi… just joking" "let's go before their irritation level increase"

"uhm…" "Nozomi-chan can we hold hands?"

"eh?"

"No good…?"

"Alright…" giving her agreement and offer her left hand toward Honoka.

"Thank you…" she said while she grabbing older girl left hand.

They held each other hand before leaving the shrine.

* * *

Arriving at Honoka's home, Yukari, Yukiho, Umi and Kotori already waiting in front door, wearing worried expression.

Seeing Honoka arrived with Nozomi, they're feel relieved.

When Honoka seeing them her tears start welling up on the edge of her eyes, she removes her hand from Nozomi and run toward her mom.

"Moooom, I'm sorry for calling you idiot!" Honoka shout as she ran toward her mother.

"Honoka…!" Her mother opens her arms to receive her.

They hug each other for a while, in the meantime Honoka muttered "I'm sorry" repeatedly like broken recorder.

After Honoka calmed and remove herself from her Mother.

"Now time for punishment for calling me Idiot" her mother said that with wide smile yet her eyes not smiling at all.

"ehh… even though already say so-" before she can finish her word, both of her cheek already pinched hard by her mother.

"iwt hwurt, mwom iwt hwurt..! Iwm Sowwy…" Honoka beg with tears start flowing again.

"This is what you get when you have guts to call me idiot!" Her mother grinned more wider than before.

Seeing this event Nozomi and Kotori only giggles, Umi and Yukiho can only sighed and palmed their faces.

After finished punishing Honoka, Yukari turned toward Nozomi, Kotori and Umi.

"Toujou-san, Kotori-chan, and Umi-chan, I'm very sorry that my foolish daughter always troubled you all."

"You don't need to apologize, oba-san, it is daily occurrence that Honoka troubling us." Umi said

"Umi-chan that's mean." Honoka retorted.

"Then everyone let's go inside…"

"Are you sure we not gonna disturbed about this matter, Yukari-obasan?" Nozomi asked.

"I'm sure its fine, how about you Honoka?"

"it's not a problem at all, if anything I also want Kotori-chan and Umi-chan to join since I want to know what they're gonna think after they knew about it."

"Then let's speak in the living room, we talk there, it will be little long…" "Yukiho, can you make tea for the guests, and don't forget some snacks."

"yes… yes…"

On the hallway to the living room, stood a man leaning againts the wall.

"Moment of truth huh…" "I have to make manjuus for tomorrow so I'm leaving it to you."

"Yes… yes… I know that" "you should be careful not to make salty manjuus for tomorrow."

"I won't!"

"Also could you prepare three boxes of 'number 1'."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course… you know Honoka always being Impulsive and hasty." She said before entering the living room with the girls.

"Now everyone take a seat."

While Honoka and the others take seat, Yukari took her graduation album from bookshelf, looking for certain page before she show it to the girls.

In the album shows Yukari and her friend with ginger hair like Honoka took pictures while bringing their trophies.

"This is your real mother, her name is Suihara Nao, Honoka" she said while trying contained her tears.

"So Honoka-chan really adopted…" Kotori shows her disbelieve.

"What do you mean Kotori?" Umi asked.

"Do you remember Umi-chan there is student's koseki archives in council room?" Umi nodded at Kotori.

"When we arranging the applicant's _koseki_ s, curiousity made me read those μ's member's _Koseki_ …" Kotori explained.

"So, Kotori-chan know about it same way as mine." Nozomi surprised that another one knew.

"So Mom, where is my real mother right now?" Honoka asked.

"She's already gone Honoka, few months after gave birth to you her chronic disease became worsened, me and your father just went to her grave this morning."

"We planned to tell you about this after your 17 birthday."

"What about my real father?"

"Sorry to tell you this Honoka, but he was gone on an accident before your mother."

"What kind of person my real parents was mom?"

"Your mother was real energetic person when she do club activities and always sleep around when class started."

"Very Honoka like in school…" Umi said in sarcastic voice.

"ehehe.. it's embarrassing Umi-chan…"

"It's not compliment Honoka!" Umi retorted.

"Even though she always slept on class she always ranked number one." Yukari look proud.

"Lies….!" This time Honoka retorted.

"One time when we were second year, a senpai in the club took us to a mixer and there we met with Takeshi-kun and Filberto-kun, you real father Honoka.

"It was love on first sight for us four…" Yukari blushed. "Though your real father was very popular with girls because he was half England, black haired but have blue sky eyes."

"After that four of us started hanged out together and also often do double date."

"But, things not gone on their favors." Yukari said with heavy tone.

"After midterm of our third year, Nao-chan found out that she got liver cancer…"

"She was very broke like you just now when she learn about it…"

"When Fil-kun learned about it, he never let go of her and proposed her to marry him."

"When he bring the news to his family that he proposed a unknown woman, His father was very angry by it and threaten him to disown him if he not cancel it."

"But Fil-kun didn't even care about being disowned for to be together with Nao-chan."

"After graduated from high school, they married and start living together in small apartment. Nao-chan choose to went to study in university since she got recommendation and scholarship to X university and Takeshi-kun and Fil-kun start 'Homura'. Nao-chan and I also often helping them to managed the shop."

"When we graduated from university, Takeshi-kun immediately proposed me to married him. Aah… he was so romantic…"

"Few months after graduation Nao-chan pregnant with you Honoka..." "She never shows her sickness to us by the time she almost give birth she only have few months left.."

"Then Fil-kun got an accident that took his life while delivering our store goods." "We are the one that arranged his funeral since he already disowned and Nao-chan not in the condition to attended the funeral." "Only Fil-kun's mother came at that time…"

"Nao-chan very depressed at that time and her sickness symptom worsened quickly" "she has to admitted to hospital, luckily the one hospital near here is Yuuki-senpai's family hospital…"

"Nearby hospital near here… Nishikino General Hospital? Mom, you know Maki-chan's mother?"

"Yes, Kotori-chan's Mom, Midori-senpai too are senpai in my club."

"Thanks to generosity of Yuuki-senpai we get to put her to hospital there for free…"

"But we can't do much at that time" "she's on last month pregnancy and lost her husband, her condition weakened considerably…"

"She almost have no energy for gave birth, so Yuuki-senpai suggested to do Caesar operation to pull Honoka out."

"After the operation, Nao-chan trying hard to live for Honoka… but in the end she couldn't live longer than few months."

"Then after her funeral we finally adopt you Honoka since we can't turn you to another by your mother's will."

"But to told you the truth, your grandfather almost took you once by force after we adopted you…"

"When was that happened?"

"Do you remember when Gilberto-san take you out for dinner and bring you back to his home?"

"Gilberto-ojiichan?"

"That time, he looks like suspicious person, wearing black glasses and hat and restlessly looking at Honoka…" Umi explained her experience.

"Ah… I remember that, when he try to approach us Umi-chan trying to protect us with a stick..aah Umi-chan so gallant…" Kotori said as she remembered the past.

"Kotori, that's needless remark!" Umi blushed.

Nozomi giggled "Ahh I also want to be protected by Umi-chan" she teased her junior, made her face redder that before.

"Nozomi!"

People in the room giggles expect Umi that left with red face.

"He panicked when Umi-chan shouted at him, saying that he's not suspicious person and already have have permission to have dinner from Mom…"

"Yeah, though later his wife Matsuri-san bring you home and apologized, she said he thought after I gave birth to Yukiho, I will throw you away."

"So… Gilberto-ojiichan and Matsuri-obaachan is my real grandparents?"

"eeh… You often met them right? They became our regulars after that incident and of course to see you Honoka…"

"Even though they already disowned my father…?"

"They often said that hard headed grandparents will melt when they saw their grandchildren's face…" Nozomi said with smile.

"So what you gonna do now Honoka? Now you already know everything…" Yukari look down.

"I..." Honoka started to speak.

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 4...**_

 _ **Sorry for being a tease :p, will post next chapter ASAP when it done :).**_

 _ **Thank you for reading my story and review please :)**_


	5. Answer

_**Thanks for everyone who read and gave reviews. :)**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter**_

* * *

"I..." Honoka looks down, thinking something.

"Before I decide what will I do, can I ask something Mom? Who am I to you?" Honoka asked simple question.

"My dear Daughter!" Yukari shouted instantly she heard Honoka's question.

"There you have it, my answer…" Honoka smiled.

"…" Silence emerged because of Honoka's answer, only Nozomi smiled toward that answer.

Honoka slowly walked toward her Mom, hugging her neck from behind.

"Mom, I'm really grateful that you adopted me. Because of you adopt me, I able to met Kotori-chan, Umi-chan and everyone from μ's. I will never say I regret that this family already adopted me…"

"Honoka…"

"Sixteen years you raising me like your own daughter even after having one your own…, I believe there's nothing else I can do to repay you, father, and Yukiho expect be good child and big sister."

"Thank you..." Honoka said while her tear flowed.

"Hono..ka…" Yukari cannot contain her tears anymore.

Umi and Kotori also cannot contained their tears, only Nozomi the one smiled on the room viewing the scene before her.

"Yukari-obasan, I really grateful that you adopted Honoka-chan, without her, Otonokizaka will be closed in two years. Leaving many alumnus in grieve because their almamater closed down."

"Me too, oba-san, without Honoka I believe I will became a loner."

"Me too… thanks to Honoka-chan, I was able to meet with Umi-chan…"

"Everyone… thank you for being friend with my selfish daughter."

Everyone only can reply with a smile.

"Honoka, to tell you the truth today is Nao-chan's death anniversary."

"So that's why, we usually went for trip around this time of year."

"Your mother's family grave located in Higashiyamashirayama shrine's cemetery in Takayama, Gifu prefecture. I'll draw the map for memorial stone's location, if you want to go there."

"I want to go there Immediately, this weekend if possible, Kotori-chan, Umi-chan, and Nozomi-chan can you accompany me?"

"If you okay with me Honoka-chan."

"I'll go with you Honoka-chan."

"I see no problem with trip this weekend."

"Sure, I can arrange the inn for you, but the transportation method…"

"If it's okay with you we can just go there using car, because I already got my license." Nozomi said as she opened her wallet and show her license.

"Ooh… Nozomi-chan already got driving license… that's great…" Honoka said.

"Elicchi also already got one too you know, since we go driving school together."

"I thought we need to be 18 before getting a license…" Umi said.

"The driving school director was my Mother's friend, so there's no worries getting this early, also technically we're gonna be 18 this year."

"Are you sure you want to do this Toujou-san?"

"It's okay Oba-san... I have confidence in my driving skill."

"Then you can use our car for the trip since there is no delivery need to be done this weekend." Yukari gave approval to their trip using car.

"Ah… also please don't tell the others about this okay… I'm bit scared of it…"

"We understand Honoka-chan, we will not tell the others, you have to tell them yourself okay…"

Umi and Nozomi nodded at Kotori's statement.

"Also for our trip… I don't want them think I only favoring few person in our group, I'm just not ready to tell them."

"We understand Honoka… It is you yourself that should be worried about."

"uhm.. I know Umi-chan…"

"It's getting late here, how about join us for dinner, you three?"

"We can't just disturb your dinner time, I mean we can just go home oba-san."

"I insist Umi-chan."

"We're understand, please take care of us."

"You're too formal Umi-chan, unlike my daughter over here."

"My bad!" Honoka said while pouting.

Everyone laughed at Honoka…

"Honoka help me cook now, we can't made our guests wait any longer."

"Aah... I also want to help Yukari-obasan." Kotori offered help.

"Me too…"

"Then why don't we all go to kitchen and cook dinner?" Nozomi gave suggestion.

"Uhm… I agree with Nozomi-chan, we can cook faster and then eat together."

When they made way to kitchen, they found two people eavesdropping with tears flowed.

"Looks like there's no need to worry about salty manjuu tomorrow…"

"Shut up…"

He suddenly stand up and move toward Honoka and pat her head without saying anything, just tears that has stopped before start flowing again.

Suddenly Honoka felt some force pushing her and a pair of hand started wrapping around her gently. She find Yukiho behind her.

"Yukiho…"

"Whatever happens, you will be my sister forever, onee-chan…"

"Thank you Yukiho… thank you dad…" she muttered as she place one of her hand on top of her father's hand, and the other hand on top of Yukiho's arm."

They're start preparing the dinner consisted of balanced nutrients dinner for women, since only one man there. After dinner and helping clean the dishes, the three decided to go home before night became very late.

"Toujou-san, Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, once again thank you very much…" Yukari bowed toward them.

"You don't need to do that oba-san! We just do something that friends do." Umi panicked when she saw Yukari bowed.

"She's right oba-san, please raise your head." Kotori said.

"I also agree with Umi-chan, Yukari-obasan, we only do something a friend should do just like you, though I believe we still can't do more than what you do for a friend..."

Yukari raised her head, there's few tear collected on the edge of her eyes.

"We should get going now, it's already late." "Thank you for the dinner oba-san, see you tomorrow on morning practice Honoka." Umi said.

"Uhm… See you tomorrow you three and take care on the way home."

"Almost Forget, Bring this with you three" Yukari suddenly said as she saw three box of manjuus she prepared near the door.

Yukari gave one to each of them.

"Use this to bribe your mom if they not give you permission." Yukari winked toward them.

"Tell them Yukari asking for a favor as you mentioned your trip destination."

"Then I'm returning this to you Yukari-obasan, I'm living alone after all it would be waste if this not eaten." Nozomi give back the Manjuu Yukari gave her.

"Sorry for intruding for long oba-san." three of them bow toward Yukari.

After the bow, Umi opened the door and three of them makes way outside and bow once more toward Yukari and Honoka before closing the door. Seeing them already off, Honoka quickly turn around and quickly climb the stairs toward her room.

After seeing Honoka already gone upstairs, Yukari quickly went out trying to catch up with someone. On the outside, her daughter's friends still on the junction, chatted about something before finally split way to their respective home. Childhoods friends went back together while purple haired senior walk alone. Yukari quickly made her way toward Nozomi.

"Toujou-san..!" Yukari tried to call her from behind electric pole with low voice so no one other than Nozomi will not hear.

"hmm..?"she turned back hearing her name called in low voice, trying to figure who called her, she caught someone standing behind electric pole with her hand gestures saying to come toward her.

" _Yukari-obasan?_ _Why is she calling me?_ " Nozomi wondered.

"Good evening, Yukari-obasan… Is there anything you need from me?"

Yukari grabbed Nozomi's hand and pulled her over to behind the car that parked not far from Homura's side door.

"Toujou-san, thank you for bringing Honoka home." Yukari bowed once again toward Nozomi.

"You don't need to do this again Yukari-obasan, I just happened to be at the shrine because I 'm covering for other worker shift… please raised your head."

Yukari raised her head. "But still, I want to express my... no our gratitude toward you, Toujou-san."

"Just call me Nozomi, Yukari-obasan…"

"Then Nozomi-chan… thank you once again that you agreed to go to the trip."

"There's no problem oba-san… since I got nothing to do for weekend."

 _Though Elicchi usually come over at Sunday to hangout._

"But I wonder why you quickly agreed to join Honoka on the trip as far as you will drive them to the place…"

Nozomi's cheek suddenly became red as she heard Yukari.

"I just offered them to skimp our trip expense.." Nozomi said while flustered.

"I see… I see…" Yukari giggled.

"…"

"But you know Nozomi-chan… If you really love her, I will root for you..."

"WHA-!"

"Seesh, not so loud Nozomi-chan."

"Sorry oba-san, but its partly your fault too… what are make you say that?"

"Called it mother's instinct Nozomi-chan… I believe Honoka also feel the same as you…"

"Why are you so certain about it oba-san?"

"Because the first place she went when she was that broken was shrine where you working… trying to meet you to give herself heart comfort." Yukari explain her reasoning.

"...I do love her..." Nozomi confessed so easily.

"Then that's good..."

"Why are you giving you approval so easily oba-san?"

"Because I want her to be happy, and she will be happiest if she have you by her side right now."

"Don't you think its weird? I mean we both are girl..."

"If Honoka or Yukiho will be happy if they together with a girl, then gender doesn't matter to me."

"Thank you Yukari-obasan..."

"Beside there are sister in arms walk besides you…"

"Sister in arms… Do you mean Kotori-chan and Umi-chan?"

"Uhm… they're very cute couple right?"

"Very! I always love Umi-chan reaction when I teased her. The way she tried to protect Kotori-chan when I try to rub her breast as a joke." Nozomi suddenly hyped up.

"Breast rub…" Yukari muttered as she remembered something traumatized her while covering her breast.

"I only gave them out as punishment though… lately I never got any chance to do it, since everyone is not doing anything worthy of it…" Nozomi sighed.

"Right…"

"By the way Yukari-obasan, is that all you want to talk about?"

"Of course not Nozomi-chan..." Yukari smiled as she took out a key and show it to Nozomi.

"I have to test your driving skill first, for my daughter safety. Here the key."

"Wise decision Yukari-obasan. I will not disappoint you, let's go."

Nozomi quickly went toward to driver seat and Yukari on the other side.

Starting the engine and slowly move toward the main road before speeding up.

* * *

Honoka who prepared for tomorrow surprised by car engine's sound suddenly started.

"Who is going out this late night…"

She moved toward the window, open it, and take a peek outside.

"Mom..?"she muttered while she saw the figure on passenger seat of her family car. "With who she's going out…"

Honoka quickly go downstairs, move herself toward the kitchen, and saw a large figure.

"Dad, you're here…" He quickly face toward the voice's source.

"Dad, do you know where's mom went using the car?" she tilted her head.

He only shrugged his shoulder.

"I see… good night dad…" Takeshi only waves his hand to replied her.

 _I wonder with who she went to…_

Honoka quickly return toward her room, finishing the preparation for tomorrow. She then pick up her pillow after finished the preparation and move toward Yukiho's room.

She gently knocked the door "Yukiho, you in?"

"Yes" can be heard from inside, before she finally open the door.

"What's wrong, Onee-chan?"

"I've been wondering, if we can sleep together tonight…"

"What a spoiled sister you are…" Yukiho sighed before smiled toward her "wait for a sec, I put this into my bag first." She closed her books and put them inside her bag. Meanwhile Honoka stepped into the room and closed the door then sit on the bed.

Yukiho put off her reading glasses and move toward her bed sitting next to his sister.

"So.. what the occasion is this..?"

"Nothing… can I just suddenly wanted to sleep with my little sister?"

"I know.." she giggled. "Then let's go sleep."

"uhm.."

Yukiho start crawling toward inner side of her bed while Honoka placed her pillow next to Yukiho's. They both laid on the bed, covering themselves with blanket in position they could stare at each other.

"I wonder when last we doing this..?"

"It's quite a while since then, if I'm not wrong, when Kotori-san almost went aboard… When you have big fight with Umi-san and having nightmare." "I remember how you came to my room crying…"

"yes… that time I thought Umi-chan and Kotori-chan would leave me, in that dream I was all alone. But it's your warmth that assures me that I never alone and gave me courage to reconciliate with Umi-chan."

"You embarrassed me, onee-chan."

"By the way Yukiho, when do you know that I'm not your real sister?"

"It was quite while back when I incidentally stumbled upon a certain photo album when searching some family photos for school projects."

"In that album filled with pictures of Mom, Dad, and a pair of friends. The woman one looks like you just have different eye colors and the male was someone with blue eyes."

"I don't know any details about this matter until today. Since I don't have courage to asked Mom or Dad about it. Also because I never met with the two in tho—Onee-chan! Why are you crying..?"

tears flowed from the blue eyes, wetting her pillow.

"No, I just… scared… maybe, if the peoples that close to me know that I'm adopted, they may leave me. Looks like it is not always the case hehehe…"

"You shouldn't scared anymore, Kotori-san and Umi-san not abandoned you even after they know, right…"

"At least, if someone disturbed you with that, you always know that there's people who accepted you as you are, onee-chan."

"Yeah… thank you Yukiho… good night.."

"Yeah, good night, onee-chan."

It don't take long before they finally sleep, hugging each other.

* * *

Meanwhile on the road,

"Wow, Nozomi-chan, your driving skill is not bad."

"But still I can't test your concentration endurance, be sure rest if you already tired okay… since you are the only one can drive."

"Yes, I will Yukari-obasan."

"Remember, Safety come first."

"Yes!"

They arrived at Nozomi's apartment.

"Oba-san, thanks for the ride."

"It's fine you know, You said that you live alone… will you be alright?"

"You don't have to worried Yukari-obasan, I'm already living alone for almost 3 years."

"Ah right, can we exchange numbers? I may need to check on you or when I need to asked you something." She said as she took her cellphone out.

"Of course, here" Nozomi quickly pull her phone out.

After exchanging Number.

"If you ever need help just call me or Honoka, I believe she will run straight toward you…"

"geez, Yukari-obasan…"

"It's just fun to tease my daughter-to-be…"

"I shall get going Nozomi-chan, take care and good night."

"Yes, be careful on the road and good night."

After waving toward Nozomi, Yukari dashed off .

* * *

The next morning practice session, Honoka who always late for practice, come quite early, only seeing Umi and Eri already there at the shrine.

"Good Morning!" she shouted, surprising Eri.

"Good morning Honoka" Umi greets her back.

"Good morning, you were very early today Honoka." Eli also return her greet.

"Uhm..! to make up practice I miss, I will work hard." Honoka said with assurance in her voice.

"Ne.. Umi, what happened to her exactly?"

"She downed till she skipped practices now she already return with more, uhh what the word… energy?"

"It's only mean that she was not bothered by it anymore." Umi said as if she doesn't know anything.

"We can now focus toward practices for final." Umi continued

"Do you really don't know anything?" Eli still have doubt.

"She never tell me anything, maybe Kotori know something about it, but since she's already back, we knowing about her problems will not serve anything." Umi said

"You're right…" Eri sighed.

"Morning Honoka-chan." A voice can be heard from the direction of the shrine.

"Morning Nozomi-chan!" Honoka greeted her.

"You early today.. did something happened?"

"Uhm..! I must make up for what I skipped."

"That's good to hear. Now for punishment to skip without permission…" Nozomi said with big smile, but her hands not.

"Please have mercy Nozomi-chan… Umi-chan save me…" she tried to hide behind Umi.

"Nozomi…" Umi called her senior, but she not even try to stop her.

"Please be gentle with her…"

"Roger –!" Nozomi said with wide grin.

Seeing Umi not gonna help her, this time she pleaded the other senior present.

"Eli-chan save me!"

"I believe you are deserved it Honoka…"she said as she averted her face

"I'll be gentle… uhehehehe…" Nozomi already behind her with creepy laugh

"I, I understand Nozomi-chan be gentle okay…" Honoka pleaded with her cheek start redden.

Nozomi start her punishment, but its felt different from the one she get before when she trying to escape from study session with Nico and Rin. She really doing it gently and make Honoka's face redder as she try hold her moans.

After Nozomi released her, her legs went limp and her breathing became rough. As for Nozomi, she averted her red face from Umi and Eli who watch the execution, trying to hide her feelings.

Not long after that, the rest came and start barraging questions toward Honoka before training start, but successfully deflected with the help of Umi and Nozomi while they hide that they already knew everything.

* * *

After after school practice ended, Honoka approaching Maki.

"Maki-chan!"

"what's wrong Honoka?"

"Where are Rin-chan and Hanayo-chan?"

"They got Alpaca duty so I return home alone today."

"Is your mother home today..?"

"Why so sudden… If it's today she should be at home early because she only have morning and afternoon shift."

"I need to meet her Maki-chan… it's kind of important." Honoka pleaded her.

Maki sighed "I'll mail her first… so you will know able to meet her today or not."

Maki pull her phone from her blazer and texted her Mother.

"Then let's go walk first, our home on same way anyway."

"Yes!"

"Honoka, wait!" Umi shouted while running toward Honoka.

Umi pulled Honoka off from Maki quite a distance.

"What are you doing Honoka! I thought you don't want anyone else know about this!" Umi shouted at low voice so Maki will not hear her, but she was proved wrong.

Maki approach them as she heard that.

"What do you mean Umi, so you lied to us this morning?"

"Ugh… You have good ear Maki, that distance and you still can hear me…"

"Calm down Maki-chan, you will know after I meet with your mother."

"What do you mean Honoka, I don't get it!"

"Are you sure about this Honoka?"

"I believe in Maki-chan, after all this morning she helped us, remember… making Nico-chan mad at her to avert her attention."

"That's what they always do Honoka…" Umi sighed.

"I don't get what are you two talking."

Maki's Phone ringing, and she quickly open it.

"Looks like mama is at your home Honoka, and she also tell me to bring Umi and Kotori."

"Looks like it's worser than you thought Umi-chan, Maki-chan already bound to know." Honoka laughed.

Umi only palmed her face.

"I still don't get it!"

"Umi-chan, Honoka-chan, Maki-chan" a high-pitched voice can be heard calling them.

"What are you talking about here…?" Kotori asked.

"Looks like our moms having reunion at 'Homura', And they asked us to be present." Honoka explained to Kotori.

"Eh…?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at club room, left behind a certain blonde with blue eyes and purple with green eyes.

"What are you hiding from me, Nozomi…?" Eri questioning her best friend

"What can I hide from you Elicchi?" Nozomi said with playful voice.

"I don't know what but you are clearly hiding something…"

"You able to see through me, Elicchi…" She said as gazing outside of the window.

"She asked me to keep silent about it, waiting herself to tell everyone…"

"So it is all about Honoka huh…"

"Yes..."

"You won't tell me no matter what?"

"…What to play a game with me Elicchi?" Nozomi said with her gaze down to table.

"What game you want to play?" Eli following the flow.

"Same as usually we play, game of riddle…"

Nozomi took out a piece of paper and write numbers on them.

She gave the paper to Eri.

Only two lines of numbers written.

Six numbers on upper line, seven numbers at the bottom.

"That's only clue I can give you Elicchi, if you found the answer of this, please act surprised when you heard about it from her. Don't tell the others about your answer."

"Also I can't hang with you this weekend, my mother gonna come home today and we will be away for the day."

"Alright, I understand."

"You know Elicchi, soon I will confess… before we separated…"

"… I hope it is turn well for you…"

"You too Elicchi… I'm sorry that I not choose you even we already together this long…"

"…" Eli fell silent.

"Can I borrow your back Nozomi? This maybe the last time…"

"Sure Elicchi, even the front I don't mind." Nozomi said with teasing voice.

"…" Eri move closer toward Nozomi's back placing her head on Nozomi's back and her hands grabbing something soft with each hands.

"Elicchi!" Nozomi surprised by the unusual act of ex council president.

"Do you think I will dwelled in you forever, Nozomi?" Eli smiled as she put her hands off.

"Ever since I found out that you love each other, I already planned to back down."

"You are the second person saying that Elicchi…"

"Which part? Are there anyone else beside me you turned down?"

"About me and her, love each other…"

"Who is this person?" Eli dying to know who.

"Not telling…" Nozomi said with smile painted on her face.

"Then, are the one who tell you that involved in Honoka's problem?"

"hmm… let's see, you could say the one who tell me was the direct cause."

"Then I will work hard to clear this riddle… I want to know who…"

"Elicchi, good luck on finding new love." Nozomi said with forceful smile.

"Ah… you don't have to worry about that."

Nozomi's phone ringing. She quickly checked it.

" _Nozomi, I almost arrive at the station, can you pick me up I must go to certain place in hurry upon arriving._ "

"My mom already texted me, I must go Elicchi…"

"Yeah, lets walk together toward the station."

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 end.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading and review please.**_

 _ **A/N: reviews reply**_

 _KevinCruelz : Thank you for reading and there no more funerals in this story. :)_

 _K : Thanks for reading, I use Honoka as adopted child because she's the one who fitted the criteria the most :). And Nozomi as couple because she is my most favorite love live! character. :p_

 _pooh : Thank you for reading, just stay tuned with the story :)_


	6. Before the Trip

_**Thank you for everyone who read my story :)**_

 _ **Here's chapter 6...**_

 _ **Please enjoy~~**_

* * *

"I wonder why our Moms gathered today?" Kotori muttered

"It must be related to yesterday bribe… " Umi sighed

"My mother immediately gave me permission after I gave her the box of manjuus." Umi continued.

"Mom gave me permission even without the manjuu, it seems she already understand the circumstances when I told Honoka became weird the day before yesterday."

"What bribe?" Maki asked.

"We are gonna go for a trip Maki-chan. My Mother gave Kotori-chan and Umi-chan snacks they used for bribing their mothers if they doesn't give permission."

"Trip? To where?"

"You will know soon…" Honoka being secretive

Maki sighed.

They arrived at Homura.

"We're arrived. I'm home!" Honoka shouted as she opened the front door.

"Onee-chan, Mom already waiting with her friends at living room."

"Uhm… I understand, everyone we going in from side door." She said as she closed the front door.

They quickly moved toward the side door.

"Sorry for the instrusion."

Honoka quickly took off her shoes and prepare indoor sandals for her friends. After they took off their shoes and put indoors sandal, they quickly move toward living room, chatters can be heard from outside.

Honoka quickly opened the door and reveals a group of grown women.

Kousaka Yukari, Minami Midori, Sonoda Ami, and Nishikino Yuuki.

"Ah, you already arrived. Hurry come inside." Yukari said.

They entered the room and quickly sit beside their respective mother.

"Ne, Mama what's all this about?" Maki asked the purpose of the gathering.

"We here to mourned the death of our friend." Yuuki answered her daughter question.

"Who is she?"

"My mother, Maki-chan." Honoka answered her junior's question

"Fueeeh—!"

"Surprising isn't it?"

It doesn't take long for Maki to realize what was Honoka's problem.

"So that's why… you should just tell us Honoka…"

"it's not easy as you think Maki-chan… I'm still not ready…"

"by the way, Yuuki-obasan, thanks for everything you do for my mother, for me…" Honoka bowed toward Yuuki.

"You are welcome Honoka-chan, sorry I can't do anything to save your mother…" Yuuki said with sad face.

"You already done so much, Yuuki-obasan, no need to be sorry."

Silence developed in the room, until Yukiho opened the door.

"Mom, your friend came."

"She came at last, is she came here alone?" Yukari asked.

"No, she came with Nozomi-san."

"Eh, Nozomi-chan!" Yukari surprised.

"Bring them in Yukiho."

"Alright…"

"She finally came this year…" Midori said.

"Eeh… though she's scary in other way, I'm glad she can make it this year." Yukari said.

"What are you talking about senpai?" Ami asked.

"She's our senior before you entered Otonokizaka high." Midori answered her junior.

"oooo… Everyone of the gang is here!" Someone shouted from the door.

Everyone face toward the voice source and she middle aged woman with long purple hair.

"My my there's a face I don't know… no, we met once on Nao-chan's funeral…" the purple haired middle aged woman move toward Ami.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Toujou Ishoku. This young lady over here is my daughter Nozomi." She said with big smile.

"Good afternoon." Nozomi bowed once before entering the room.

"I'm Sonoda Ami, nice to meet you Toujou-san."

"Senpai, Nozomi-chan is really your daughter?!" Yukari shouted in disbelief.

"ooh, you already knew her Yukari…"

"Of course she knew me, Mom, since we gathered here for idols activities."

"Now that you mentioned it, you became school idol huh…"

"Every young girls here is the members of the group I belong."

"ooh, sorry that I don't know I never get any chance to watch since Nozomi never tells me the group's name either."

"Our group name is μ's, oba-san." Honoka answered her.

"Don't call me oba-san, it is making me feel— Nao-chan…" Ishoku surprised to see someone identical to someone deceased.

"Why Nao-chan is here!"

"I'm Not Nao, oba-san." Honoka said with smile.

"Nao-chan, let me feel your boobs!" she said with her hands gestured wanted to groped them.

"No, you're not." Nozomi chopped her head from behind.

"It hurts, Nozomi what are you doing to your only mother." Ishoku put her hand to covering the place Nozomi chopped.

"Look properly before you act." Nozomi reprimand her mother.

"She's not someone who already gone. She was her daughter." she continued.

"That's why she looks like Nao-chan. What's your name young lady?"

"Kousaka Honoka…"

"Honoka-chan, will you let me grope your boobs?" She tried once again.

"MOM!" Nozomi shouted.

"I know, I know, just kidding Nozomi…"

"This is the first time I saw Nozomi yell so loudly." Umi said while amazed.

The three others only nodded.

"So these are your daughters." Ishoku met the daughters for the first time.

"I'm Minami Kotori, nice to meet you, oba-san."

"I'm Sonoda Umi, Nice to meet you."

"Nishikino Maki, Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you all." Ishoku replied to their introductions.

After the short introduction, Nozomi and her mother took a seat before joining the conversation.

"It's been years since we all can meet like this… I must moving around so much for works."

"It must be rough for Nozomi-chan since she must follow you and your husband around." Yukari worried Nozomi.

"I know, she tend to be silent because she think making friends will hurt if she has to leave them behind." Ishoku remembering the past.

"But suddenly when she enrolled to Otonokizaka, she said wanted to stay, even if she is alone. Even though her reasoning bit weird to accept, it's the first time I saw her being stubborn." She continued.

"weird reason?" Honoka asked.

"You girls must be already know that Nozomi loves to do tarot cards reading. That time she said She will find happiness if she stayed here." Ishoku explain the reason.

"That aside, I heard from Midori that four of you gonna go to Nao-chan's grave?"

"Yes, we will go tomorrow morning." Honoka answered her.

"How you will go there?"

"We will go there using my family's car. Ah, Maki-chan do you want to join us? Since you also already know the circumstances."

"…I think I will not going…"

"Why are not going, Maki? You don't even need permission to join them you know…"

"It's not like that mama… If 5 of us disappeared together, it will raise suspiciousness from the rest. Especially Nico-chan and Rin will nag us nonstop."

"oooo Maki-chan really thinking that far…" Honoka amazed at Maki's reason.

"It just you that never thinking far Honoka…" Umi sighed.

"If it's like that how about we gather everyone of μ's then tell them that you're adopted and go there with 9 peoples?"

"I'm not ready for that Umi-chan…" Honoka said with sad expression.

"That's why you should think before doing something…" Umi sighed once again.

Everyone at the room giggled.

"These scenes, made me nostalgic when Ami-chan always reprimand Nao-chan even though she is younger." Yukari said as she grinning.

"Senpai, you're embarrassed me."

Honoka and Umi's cheeks also became redder as they heard that remark.

"Maybe next time when we all already know the circumstances." Maki comes with suggestion.

"Maki-chan…"

"And then, who will drive you there?" Ishoku asked.

"That's will be me" Nozomi answered her mother.

"oooo already show off, Nozomi… If I not wrong last time you rode a car should be at driving school right? Will you be okay? Its quite distance from here." Ishoku worried her daughter.

"If I'm tired we can rest at rest area or gas station." Nozomi assures her mother.

"There's no need to worry because last night I already test her drive skill…" Yukari told them.

"So last night Mom went off with Nozomi-chan…"

"Yeah, I have to see the capabilities with my own eyes before I can entrusted my daughter to someone…"

"Mom…" Honoka look moved.

"So Yukari-chan, where they will stay?" Midori asked.

"I already arranged that, you all don't need to worry." Yukari assures everyone in the room.

"Don't tell me you gonna let them stay 'there'?" Midori shows disbelieve in Yukari arrangement.

"Yes, of course!" Yukari said with big smile.

"there…?"

"It is very fun place, Honoka you will like it, everyone too…"

The mothers averted their eyes from their Yukari expect Ishoku.

"It will be fun place indeed." She grinned toward Yukari.

"Mother? What's wrong? You act weird…" Umi asked her mother weird behavior.

"It's nothing Umi… don't lose hope… when you get there…" Ami answered with insecurities.

"mother! You're scaring us. What is happened there?"

"Mom, why is Ami-obasan looks in despair…?" This time Kotori ask her mom.

"Mom, you're sweating… are there something wrong with the inn?" she said when she saw her mother sweating.

"not at all Kotori… everything… will be… fine…" Midori stuttered her word.

"Mom, you're staggered what happened there?" Kotori became real worried at her trip.

"Don't worry you girls, I'm pretty sure you got the most luxurious inn in the area equipped with Hot spring." Ishoku said with large grin.

"Mom, is that true?" Honoka asked her mother.

"Yes, it is most luxurious inn at the area that could be mistaken with a hotel." Yukari explained.

"By the way Honoka, do you remember that you already went there?" She continued.

"oooo that inn? Its been a while since I went there, if Im not wrong last time I go there was second year of middle school. Now I'm excited."

"Honoka-chan do you alright there? Anything wrong with the place?" Kotori asked.

"Nothing wrong there Kotori-chan, I'm already there many times."

"Then why—"

"They just try to scare you off, nothing wrong there." Ishoku cut Kotori before she can finish her words with evil grin painted on her face.

"Is that so…"

"It's almost time for dinner… How about we go to Yakiniku store? My treat!, Also bring your other daughter, Yukari." Ishoku look at the clock.

"I'm closing the shop first. So wait a bit while eating 'number 1'." Yukari said while pointing to manjuus on the top of table.

"Just hurry okay, before our stomach filled with that dangerous manjuus." Ishoku said while waving to Yukari.

"Honoka, what's about this manjuu?"

"It's the manjuu that only made during this time of the year and one other time. Now I understand … it's only be made for death anniversary of my parents."

"You're right Honoka-chan, this manjuu was invented by two of them, though they never sell it since it take to much time to prepare." Midori explained to Honoka.

"I see…"

"It is so good, that one without self-restrain will gobble everything done, good thing Yukari-chan make them in small size."

"Why don't you girls try it?" Yuuki suggested.

"Then I take one…" Umi immediately take one since she loves japanese sweets.

"me too…"Kotori following Umi.

"Excuse me" Nozomi said while she take one.

"…" Maki silently take one.

"I'm pass, Umi-chan will put me on strict diet if I eat too much…" Honoka said with smile.

"Itadakimasu." Four girls said at same time before put the manjuu to their mouth.

They chewed the manjuu silently and swallowed it.

"…" Silent emerged in the room.

Four of them not moving, trying to restrain themselves not to take more.

"It's delicious right… you all don't need to restrain yourself you know."

Ishoku words destroy every last restrained they have.

The first one broke the restrains was Kotori, she quickly take the manjuu and stuffed it to her mouth.

Seeing what Kotori has done, Umi and Maki also do the same. Eating those manjuus as if possessed with hungry demons.

"This is what always happened to us back there." Ami chuckled.

"So true…" Yuuki laughed.

"But to see it by yourself… I have conflicted feeling…" Midori sighed.

"oooo Nozomi, you don't want the manjuu?"

"It has caramel in it…"

"Nozomi-chan, you alright?" Honoka said as she crawled toward Nozomi.

"Don't worry Honoka-chan…"

"I don't know why, but when I eating it, I can tolerate the caramel taste."

"Nozomi-chan, don't pushed yourself."

"I want to try it more…"

But upon seeing the table only two of them left. The three already restrained by their respective mother.

"Nozomi-san hurry up eat the rest. We can't hold them off for long."

Ishoku pulled the plate toward her and Nozomi

"C'mon Nozomi finish it, only that's the way to stop their madness toward it."

Nozomi timidly take the plate from her mother and face toward Honoka.

"Honoka-chan, will you help me finish this?"

"Are you sure Nozomi-chan?"

Nozomi only nodded, Honoka took one of the two and so does Nozomi. They both put the manjuu to their mouth together.

The three that restrained suddenly lose their strength to struggle as soon as Honoka and Nozomi finished the manjuus.

"I can't stop eating it as soon as I eat one…" Umi said with disbelieved eyes.

"That means your self-restrain is still weak, Umi."

"Yes, mother…"

"It's like the manjuu calling me to eat them…"

"You're very strong now Kotori, I barely able to contain you from overeat it."

"I'm sorry, Mother."

"What just I do mama? I just eat one and my mind went blank."

"Don't worry dear, your reaction was normal for the first timer."

"Scary…"

"You are very impressive Nozomi, to not go crazy when you first eating it."

"… I don't know… maybe because of the caramel?"

"I'm pretty sure that there's no caramel inside it, since you know that I also hate caramel, I am the same as your three friends just now, you know, drowning in the madness of eating it."

"…"

"I'm already finished closing the shop, Yukiho also joining us." Yukari finally comeback.

"Whoa what happened to Umi-san, Kotori-san and Maki-san?" Yukiho surprised at the scene of living room.

"Looks like they just gobbled down 'number 1'." Yukari trying predicted the situation.

"Come to think of it, even Umi-san and Kotori-san never get chance to try it before, it surely dangerous for the first time." Yukiho said while giggling.

"Do you not getting your share Nozomi-chan?"

"I only get to ate two."

"Wow… That's impressive Nozomi-chan!"

"It is not that impressive Yukari-obasan… Because there was caramel inside it."

"Caramel? There's nothing like that inside it."

"Eh…? But there's something taste like caramel in it…"

"Maybe because we using brown sugar to make it."

"Caramel used granulated sugar with high temperature to make. But these manjuus made using brown sugar and steamed so it's temperature not as high as caramel."

"Is that so…"

"That's not important right now, Let's off to Yakiniku store!"

"ooooooooooooooo—" everyone shouted with different tone and spirits.

* * *

When they arrived at yakiniku shop, it's quite packed and there's no place left that can accommodate 11 people, so they split up into 2 groups, mothers and daughters.

"To eat Yakiniku after ate that many manjuus…" Umi sighed.

"Don't worry Umi-chan, Nozomi, Yukiho and I will be finish the rest, Just eat as much as you can."

"What we gonna order?"

"What are you recommended Nozomi? You and Eli sometimes went here to eat right?"

"Is everyone good with beef?" Everyone nodded.

"I recommended Ribeye with sweet seasoning and flank meat with salty seasoning"

"Then we take your recommendation Nozomi…"

"How many set each?"

"One per set is enough I think…"

"Yes, Yukiho-chan, we can always ordered more later, what do you want to drink?"

"I'm Oolong tea."

"I'm same as Onee-chan."

"I'm also Oolong tea."

"I'm also take Oolong tea."

"I'm same as the rest, Oolong tea."

"Rice anyone?" Everyone nodded.

"the portion?"

"I'm half."

"I'm same as Umi-chan."

"me too, half please."

"full portion for me."

"I'm half portion please."

After that Nozomi waved toward the waitress.

"Welcome to our store, are you ready to take orders?"

"Yes, a set of ribeye with sweet seasoning and a set of flank meat with salty seasoning, 2 portions of rice and 4 half portions, and 6 glass of Oolong tea please."

"I will repeat you order, a set of ribeye with sweet seasoning and a set of flank meat with salty seasoning, 2 portions of rice and 4 half portions, and 6 glass of Oolong tea."

"that's correct."

"Then please wait a moment, as we preparing your orders, thank you very much for choosing our restaurant." The waitress bowed before leaving to send the orders.

After their order arrived. They start grilling the meat and vegetables, while chatted anything random, no one realized that the rice and the vegetables already finished, leaving the meats to be enjoyed to the fullest.

Nozomi quickly put the meats on the griller. Then everyone prepared to turn the meat nearest to them so it is not burnt before they finally ate them.

* * *

After finished with the meal, they meet up with their mothers before paying and leave the restaurant.

"Ah, that was great meal." Honoka said with satisfied looks.

"It's been a while since I last ate yakiniku." Nozomi also looks satisfied.

"Eh why, Nozomi-chan, I thought you usually eat yakiniku every other week with Eli-chan?"

"Lately Elicchi didn't want to joined me to ate yakiniku, though I'm fine to ate the whole set alone, It won't be funny if Umi-chan put me on diet afterwards."

Everyone giggled.

"You're right Nozomi-chan, Umi-chan diet program are to worst."

"It's because you can't do it by yourself Honoka."

"Everyone it's already late, let's move back to Homura, I already called for to be picked up there. I will drive you all home." Yuuki informed them.

"Yay, Limo!" the first one excited was Ishoku

Nozomi palmed her face seeing her mother's antics.

"I'm sorry for my mother behavior, Yuuki-obasan." Nozomi apologized to Yuuki.

"It's okay Nozomi-san, she was already like that as long as I know."

When they arrived at Kousaka household, Yukari pick up 4 boxes of 'number 1' to give one each of her friends, told them to share with their husbands.

Not long after that, Nishikino family's limo arrived. They bid farewell toward Yukari, Honoka, and Yukiho before riding the limo, they only replied with Good night and waved their hand toward them.

* * *

Ishoku and Nozomi was the first to sent home, thanking Yuuki and Maki for the ride and then waiting the limo to leave before move toward their apartment.

As soon as Ishoku inside, she sit at the dining table near the kitchen before calling Nozomi.

"Nozomi, come here, we need to talk."

"What is it mother?" Nozomi said as she sat opposite to her mother.

"There few things that need to talk, but the most important is the inn you all gonna stay."

"Now that you mentioned it, I saw glint of fear in the eyes of Principal Minami, Yuuki-obasan, and Ami-obasan."

"Be careful to never walk alone in solitude situation." Ishoku gave advice.

"Why?"

"You gonna have your breast rubbed." Ishoku give the reason.

"eeh…?"

"You gonna have your breast rubbed." she repeat.

"you don't need to repeat it, I hear it just fine."

"Then why Yukari-obasan choose there as our place to stay?"

"Because there is Nao-chan's home."

"..."

"Is it that surprised you?"

"so that's why Yukari-obasan never mentioned about Nao-san's family."

"Yukari-chan always like that, she never lied but also never told the truth expect being questioned." Ishoku sighed.

"Now moving to another things… What do you think about Honoka-chan?" she continued.

"Why suddenly Honoka-chan dragged in this?"

"I have feeling that you feel different toward Honoka-chan."

"...Mother's instinct was very scary thing." Nozomi sighed.

"So I was right?"

"What do you think about it?" Nozomi asking her mother's opinion.

"Fine with me. If you have courage to do it, all we can do is support you with your 'different' love."

"…"

"Also if you really pull off with Honoka-chan, will you let me rub her breast once?"

"THEY ARE MINE!"

"No need to be loud, I'm just joking."

"…"

"Let's rest early today, tomorrow you got a trip and I already must return to your father."

"I understand, good night mother."

"eeh, good night."

Nozomi quickly changed her uniform to her pajamas, removing her hair ties then made way to her bed and lay there. But she can't sleep, there's too much things she learnt about her beloved in these two days, she despaired because of fear that her beloved not felt the same way. Though she said to Eli that she will confess, she still can't shake it off from her heart.

Suddenly, her phone ringed. When she checked it, it was from Maki, she reluctantly received it.

"Good evening Nozomi…" Maki greeted first.

"Good evening Maki-chan, what do you need from me?"

"When you gonna off for the trip tomorrow?"

"Around 9 in the morning."

"Quite early…"

"you want to join us Maki-chan?"

"No, but I hope to deliver something for you."

"For me?"

"You really love Honoka right, Nozomi?" Maki asked to confirmed something.

"...Am I really that obvious, Maki-chan?"

"No, I heard it from Hanayo, sometimes I really impressed with her."

"eeh, she is… She always so timid, yet she maybe the one who understand everyone in μ's the most."

"from the looks today, you still not confess to her right?"

"yes…" Nozomi sighed.

"I hope this will help you to confess."

"Thank you Maki-chan, see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night Nozomi, we meet tomorrow at Honoka's."

 _What can help me to confess to her I wonder? Now I'm excited for our trip._

"Let's try it once."

Nozomi gets up and move toward her bag and pull out her tarot deck. She put her deck on the table and spreading it. Then she sorted the cards and the start shuffling the cards. After she finished the shuffling, she took deep breath before draw the cards. She put a single card on the desk to determined the fate of her relationship.

Nozomi took deep breath once again while placing her hand on her chest. She grabbed the card, the one she pulled out of desk. She opened the card quickly as she closes her eyes, she doesn't has courage to see the result yet. After few minutes mustering her courage, she slowly opened her eyes, Her tears start to spilled as soon as she saw the card she drew.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 6.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading and please give reviews :)**_

 _ **A/N**_ : _mothers name trivia:_

 _Yukari : I took the first word from Yukiho._

 _Midori : there are few meaning for the name, but her name means Beautiful bird while kotori also can be mean Little bird. I plan to use Ootori which mean Big bird, but Midori seems more appropriate than Ootori._

 _Yuuki : there also few meaning for the name, but her name means Kind winged princess or can be read as*cough* angel while Maki means True princess._

 _Ami : same reason as Yukari, took a word from Umi._

 _Ishoku : the name feels very different from Nozomi but almost identical meaning, Nozomi means uncommon, while Ishoku means Unique._

 _Nao : Her name means Seven cherry blossoms._


	7. Gift&the Trip

_**Here you go chapter 7**_

 _ **Before the climax**_

 _ **Enjoy...**_

* * *

Tomorrow morning 7.58AM,

Yukari put up the store banner on the front door when unexpected guest came,

"Good Morning Yukari-obasan." She said with polite tone.

When Yukari faced toward the voice source, she find red haired girl there.

"My, Maki-chan good morning… what bring you here this early morning?"

"Are yesterday manjuus not enough?" Yukari said with teasing smile.

"It's not that Yukari-obasan" Maki said as she surpressed her usual outburst.

"Are Umi, Kotori, or Nozomi arrived yet?"

"they not arrived yet."

"Are Honoka already up? I need to give her something."

"Yes, she already excited since hours ago."

"Can I come in?"

"Of course! Maybe she in her room."

"Thank you Oba-san."

"You're welcome."

Maki quickly move toward Honoka's room.

"Honoka, You inside?" Maki said as she knocked the door.

"Yes" a voice can be heard from inside.

Maki opened the door.

"Maki-chan! Why are you here early morning? Do you want to join our trip?"

"I'm not, I'm here only to give you something." Maki firmly rejected the offer.

Maki took out Orange Ipod and a piece of paper the give them to Honoka.

"What is this Maki-chan?"

"Be sure to learn it by tonight, it will come handy."

"Handy for what?"

"You will know… but be sure that the others with you don't know."

"uhm! I understand, can I listen it now?"

"Sure, since the others not here yet."

Honoka took earphone from her desk and plugged it at Maki's Ipod and she put them on her ears before she push the play button. She quietly listening to the song Maki just brought for her, her tear almost fell while listening to the song. After the song finished she pull the earphone out.

"Thank you Maki-chan…"

"No need to thank me Honoka, this song was requested by someone." Maki lied.

She lied to Honoka, This song was not requested by someone, she made it herself for time of need. Song that created because of her care feeling toward everyone in μ's when they in big trouble, to make sure there someone for them, to support them so they not fall so deep until they can't stand up anymore.

"Someone? Who?"

"…" Maki fell silent.

"Honoka, are you ready?" sudden new voice came from the other side of opened door

"Umi-chan! Kotori-chan!"

"Good morning Honoka-chan, You ready? My, Maki-chan also here…"

"I'm not here to join you." Maki said before the question asked.

"Then why are you here?" Umi asked.

"I came to say good bye." Maki give quick excuse.

"Aw… that's very sweet of you Maki-chan." Kotori make a flowery smile.

"Not really…" Maki blushed while twirling her hair.

"Now we only need to wait for our driver." Umi shown a smile.

* * *

Morning 8.07AM

Nozomi finally awake from her sleep, she rubbed her eyes softly before stretching her body then looking at the clock at side of her bed. She surprised that its already past 8. Apparently last night she forget to set the clock. She jumped out off the bed, move toward the kitchen only to find a piece of paper in the table instead of her mother. " _I'm off early since you slept like a log, and I do not want to disturbed you and your sweet dream with Honoka ;p. Mother._ " She crumpled the paper and threw them to trashbin nearby in irritation, yet her face became hot.

She took a quick shower and get dressed she prepared before. Simple light yellow colored blouse and long brown jeans. She put the black cachusha decorated with side white ribbon while letting her hair loose, not the usual twin low tails. After checking her appearance using the mirror, she took her phone she left at the desk. When she checking the notification there are Line chat from Honoka.

"Nozomi-chan, today we gonna have breakfast together before we go for the trip. 6.32"

"Sorry I overslept… I already on the way to your house. 8.31" Nozomi replied to Honoka.

She quickly checked everything in her bag, looking if anything forgotten. She quickly made way to Honoka's home.

* * *

Meanwhile at Homura, Honoka checking her phone because her Line chat ringtone ringing.

"Nozomi-chan overslept." Honoka suddenly muttered.

"WHAT!" three of them surprised.

"Nozomi-chan overslept." she repeat.

"We heard that just fine Honoka… just surprised that even Nozomi can overslept." Umi said still in surprised manner.

"Maki-chan, do you already have breakfast?" Honoka asked.

"No, I haven't yet."

"Want to join us breakfast?" She offered her junior.

"We planned to have breakfast together before went for the trip." Umi explained for Maki.

"Since Nozomi-chan already on the way here, let's prepare the tables so soon after we finish breakfast we can immediately go."

"Yeah… let's go downstairs." Kotori said with smile.

"We only need to cook the eggs, Yukiho and the others already have breakfast."

After they arrived at the kitchen, they start preparing simple breakfast consist of Rice, rolled egg, Miso soup and some pickled radish for 5 peoples. It's not take too long to prepare since most of them already ready to served. Even the one that need to be cook, the rolled egg does not take long either. Honoka prepared the bowls and small plates for every dish and then they take turns to bring the food to living room. Nozomi arrived not long after they finished making the table.

"Sorry I'm late…"Nozomi said.

"That's unusual for you to be late Nozomi." Umi sighed.

"I forgot to set the alarm, teehee." Nozomi put her usual playful smile.

"It is not much problem though, since our schedule was flexible."

Nozomi put her bag in the corner room before she sit at the leftover seat with breakfast already served in front of it, then she realized there one extra person.

"Maki-chan, why are you here?" She asked even though she knew why her red haired junior is here.

"Took you long enough to realize." Maki sighed.

"You will join the trip?"

"No... I only here to bid you farewell for a safe trip..."

"My, my, Maki-chan not being honest."

"..." Maki only blushed.

"Sorry I can't helped you with the breakfast."

"No problem Nozomi-chan, only the eggs need to be cooked anyway."

"Let's hurry eat the breakfast, if not we will have latter lunch you know…"

"Kotori's right."

Everyone put their hands together.

"Itadakimasu." Everyone said.

After said that, they start eating their respective foods. Idly chatting something over meal.

"Everyone, just leave your dishes here, I will clean up and wash them as my punishment being late." Nozomi said after all of them finished the breakfast.

"I will help Nozomi bring them to kitchen, you guys take your bags down."

"Thank you Nozomi-chan, Maki-chan, we go upstairs to take our bags."

After the second year trio leave the room. Maki move closer toward Nozomi.

"Here Nozomi, my gift for you…" Maki said as she gave Nozomi Purple Ipod and a piece of paper.

"Although I already recoding the song, you may want to see the lyrics."

"Thank you Maki-chan, Let's clean this up before they suspicious." Nozomi said as she put the gifts into her bag.

"Yeah."

Nozomi and Maki start collecting the dishes, and stack them per type of the dishes so they not fall out. Inside the kitchen.

"good morning Oji-san…" she greet Honoka's father.

"good morning Toujou-san."

"May I use the sink?"

"If you please…"

"Maki-chan, could you dry the dishes for me?"

"Sure…"

Nozomi quickly put the dishes at the sink and wash them quickly before she gave the dish to Maki for drying before arrange them in the plate holder near the sink.

"Thank you for letting us using the sink Oji-san."

"No problem, I leave Honoka and the car in your care, Toujou-san."

"I will return both to you safely Oji-san, don't worry."

"We're going." both of them bowed.

"Aah… Have a safe trip."

After saying good bye to Takeshi, Maki and Nozomi leave the kitchen and went to Living room to pick up her bag before went outside where the second year trio already waiting with Yukari and Yukiho.

"Ah, here they are…"

"Sorry, it took more time drying them."

"No problem Maki-chan. Now what will you do after we go?"

"Return home and sleep more."

 _I don't get much sleep because of preparing that song after all._ Maki thought.

"Be careful on your way home Maki-chan, don't fell asleep anywhere but your bed okay." Nozomi playfully teasing her junior.

"I know!" Maki yelled.

"Everyone let's board the car and start our trip." Honoka said.

"You're right, it's already past 9."

"Let us depart!"

"Here's the key Nozomi-chan, becareful okay." Nozomi received the key.

"Thank you Yukari-obasan."

Yukari suddenly get closer to her and whispered in voice only Nozomi can hear.

"I'm waiting good news."

Nozomi's face immediately became red. She pressed open button to open the car lock to avert everyone attention. The trio put their belongings on the back seat followed by Nozomi. After that, Nozomi move to Driver seat and Honoka sit on front passenger, the rest on middle seat. Nozomi turned on the car. Before they start their travel they bid farewell once more.

"Mom, Yukiho, Maki-chan we're going."

"Have safe trip okay." Yukiho replied.

"Nozomi-chan, remember what I said 2 days ago?"

"Of course Yukari-obasan, its very important after all."

"Good."

"Have safe trip you all." _And good luck Honoka, Nozomi._ she smiled.

"We will Maki-chan."

"We're going Yukari-obasan."

"eeh… Have a safe trip."

The car start moving toward the main road.

* * *

The trip was as Yukari expected, Nozomi easily tired out by driving since she still inexperienced in long distance driving, every 2 hours driving she must rest at least half hour before she could continue. Though Honoka and the others concerned about Nozomi, they can't replace Nozomi to drive.

Restaurant somewhere along the road, having a late lunch.

"Are you alright Nozomi-chan?" She worried how tired Nozomi looks.

"Don't worry Honoka-chan, I'm alright, just… little underestimated car trip."

"Sorry we can't help you with anything Nozomi…" Umi also looks at her with worried face.

"It's alright, I volunteered myself after all."

"Don't pushed yourself too hard okay, Nozomi-chan…"

"I will Kotori-chan, thank you…"

"By the way Umi-chan, Still how far are we from there?"

"We already in Matsumoto region, just before we enter last highway. We already less than 100km."

"We already on the last mile, Nozomi-chan… we can wait for you to recover first, no need to be rush."

"Yeah..."

They eating their food in slower pace with idle chat sometime trying to make Nozomi relaxed and gave more time for her to rest. After eating they took turn for picking flowers. Honoka went last.

"Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, I will check the car first, here the money for my lunch."

"You not gonna rest more Nozomi?"

"I'm fine already Umi-chan. I'm off."

"She pushed herself hard…" Kotori said as Nozomi already left them.

"Yeah… She shouldered us after all."

"But I think Nozomi-chan hiding something from us…"

"What do you mean Kotori?"

"Don't you think it was weird when she volunteered herself to drive us here?"

"Now that you mentioned it, we can always go there with train."

"That's right… I feel that Nozomi-chan have feeling toward Honoka-chan."

"you're pretty observant Kotori… to find something like that…"

"If it is true I feel little bad for Eli-chan…"

"Don't worry Kotori, Eri will be find, she will find someone else, that clicked with her."

"But I will not giving you to her Umi-chan."

"I will not give you to her either Kotori."

"Umi-chan…" Kotori start leaning toward Umi.

"Kotori not here… someone will see us!"

"uhm… we will continue later when we are alone." she winked to Umi.

* * *

Meanwhile, Honoka took her time learning new song that Maki gave her.

I wonder why Maki-chan gave me this song. Honoka wondered as she listening to the music.

It is a song that should be sang for others. For who should I sing this song?

She snapped when she idly looking at her wrist watch as she thinking that.

She quickly got out from the booth, wash her hand and immediately return to the others.

The other meanwhile, Nozomi who already finished the checking car's condition, went inside driver seat. Since there no other people around, she listened to the song Maki gave her. Her tears almost flowed, as she listened to the song.

 _That Maki-chan…  
_

She listened to it two more times, before she saw the trio left the restaurant. She quickly hide the Ipod inside her pocket and not forget to wipe her teary eyes.

By the time the trio boarded the car, Nozomi already turn the car on.

"Why are you all taking so long?"

"Honoka taking her time…" Umi sighed.

"Number 2?"

"yes…" Honoka confirmed an action she not did to cover up her secret.

"It doesn't matter, you gave more time for me to rest. Let's depart." Nozomi smiled.

* * *

Two hours later they already entered Takayama region via highway.

"Honoka, you know where the inn right?"

"Of course, it's a bit north from the Shrine."

"Lead the way Honoka-chan."

Honoka quickly gave directions to Nozomi, through some shortcut that her father usually use before to reached the inn faster. They past through the surrounding sight of the shrine.

On the other side of the shrine, there was luxurious inn with vast area covered with lodging houses connected to the main building with complex walkway with roof.

Everyone expect Honoka very surprised upon seeing the place they will stay. Furthermore, many inn attendants, already waiting in front door like welcoming VIP or famous people, well, they are VIP on their own.

"Welcome to our inn, mistresses. We already waited for your arrival." Someone with vibe of Manager said and bow.

Every attendants present bow toward them following their manager.

"Itsuki-obaachan, please raised your head, this is too extravagant for welcoming us."

The manager raised her head and everyone followed her.

"Everyone return to your post, and prepare Seagull room for these ladies."

"Yes, manager!" The attendants disperse.

"It's been a while Honoka-chan. I see you came with friends."

"Yes, they are my best friends!"

"This is the first time we met yet I feel we already met before. You can call me Itsuki-obaachan like Honoka-chan over here or Manager."

"This is the first time we meet, I'm Minami Kotori." She introduced herself as she bowed toward the manager.

"This is the first time we meet, I'm Sonoda Umi, please made me your acquaintance."

"This is the first time we meet, I am Toujou Nozomi."

"my, my you have polite friends here Honoka-chan."

"They are the best! But there should be five more coming with us, but they can't."

"Maybe you could bring them later if you come again."

"I will!"

"Now let's move to your room, it's rude to keep the guests at front door."

They moving toward their room with the manager on lead.

"This inn so empty even though it's weekend." Umi looked around.

"Yes, because there is special occasion going on, so we only accepting selected few."

"I see."

"Currently, only 2 parties of guests including you accepted right now. And we will back operate like usual at Monday, so enjoy your exclusive stay."

"It's fine Itsuki-obaachan, we leaving tomorrow anyway after visiting a grave."

"Is that so…"

"May I ask a question?" Nozomi suddenly raised a question.

"What is it, Toujou-san?"

"This special occasion that you mentioned before… what is it?"

"It's a bit difficult to explain… We held a lottery event where guests that stay here within a year automatically participate and they can stay here for free for this week only. In your case it's still free because Yukari-san only used a night and the week still not ended yet."

"I see, Yukari-obasan must be luckiest people in the world, able to stay at inn like this for free every year." Nozomi bluffed a little trying to see reaction of the manager and Honoka.

"You're lucky Honoka, your mom is very lucky person." Nozomi said as she glanced toward Kotori and Umi to see their expression. It seems they already know.

"Uhm!"

"We already arrived at your lodging room."

They arrived at most luxurious room in the inn.

Everyone expect Honoka gasped when they saw the room.

"Please enjoy your stay." she bowed and leave them in front of the room.

They quickly entered the room.

"Honoka, do you not realize anything from talk before?"

"Realize what Umi-chan?"

"You really don't understand at all?"

"About the lottery? Of course it is a lie. Right?"

"That part is correct. Do you not realize anything else?"

"Umi-chan don't push her brain to hard, she can become an idiot."

"Nozomi-chan, you're mean."

"Do you know who she is Honoka-chan?"

"My grandmother from mother side."

"So you already know. That's good."

"I asked mom, because it's impossible for a small sweets shop like our family can lodged at inn of this class every year."

"It's nice to see Honoka can think by herself now." Tears welling up at Umi's eyes.

"eeh… what do you think I am Umi-chan."

Nozomi and Kotori only giggled.

"Excuse me."

"Mistresses, the bath are ready to be used, or you prefer to have dinner first?"

"We will have a bath first..."

"I understand, we will prepare your dinner later. Excuse me."

"Let's rest for a while before a bath, it's long day trip for us, especially for Nozomi-chan."

"Kotori-chan, Umi-chan do your mothers tell you something important before coming here?"

"Yeah, my mother said never be alone."

"My mother too."

"eeh! Mom never said anything like that."

"Maybe because she think you will be safe even you are alone."

"Are by chance, expect me, you all will be assaulted?"

"You could say that Honoka-chan, even though I already can narrow down the suspect."

"by chance, is she my grandmother?"

"Oh, Honoka-chan now can read my mind."

"No, it simple, if everyone here will be assaulted expect me, it means someone related to me or me will be suspected."

"To think that Honoka already grown so much." Tears flowed from Umi's eyes seeing how much Honoka already grown.

"Ever since the incident with Kotori-chan, I thinking much sometimes, more observant to others so incident like that will not happen anymore."

"Honoka-chan…"

"Let's change our clothes first, we got whole inn for ourselves after all." Nozomi suggested.

The others nodded.

They quickly changed to the Yukata provided by the inn and went to arcade section.

There are many classic games that can be played for free. After playing few games, they decided to enter the bath.

"There are indoor bath, outdoor bath, and mixed bath." Honoka explained.

"MIXED BATH, That's shameless!"

"We can't use it though only open for VIP couples. And it opened when near midnight."

"Then the best choice should be outdoor bath."

"Then its decided."

The four returned to the room for take their towels before move toward the outdoor bath. Inside the bath was someone that really Honoka not expected to meet here.

"Matsuri-obaachan…" Honoka muttered.

The old lady whose her name got called by someone turned around to the source of voice "My, Honoka-chan… it is coincidence that we meet here…"

"Good evening, Kotori-chan and Umi-chan too… also Toujou-san."

"Good evening…" the three return her greet.

"Do we ever met before?" Nozomi asked since she never met her before.

"I know you from μ's streaming video." Matsuri explained.

"I see… My name's Toujou Nozomi."

"Nice to meet you Toujou-san… My name is Lansfield Matsuri just call me like Honoka-chan do..."

"What are you girls waiting for? Quick, wash yourself and enter here, you might catch cold if you stay naked outside for long."

"Y,Yes!"

"What's bring you here, Honoka-chan?" Matsuri asked after the girls entered the hot spring pool.

"We here to visit my mother's grave." Honoka explained with smile on her face.

"My, so you already told by your mother. I thought she will wait till August to tell."

"There are accident that caused me know faster Obaa-chan."

"I see."

"Matsuri-obaachan, thank you so much… For not taking me from the Kousaka."

"I didn't do much, you know… All I do was stopped my husband from doing a crime."

"by the way, where's gilberto-ojiichan?" Honoka suddenly asked when she heard husband.

"He's also taking bath but he preferred indoor one."

"I see."

"Now, if I think carefully I have 4 sets of grandparents that care for me." Honoka looks happy.

"You are sure lucky Honoka-chan…"

"Yeah!"

"You sure are weird child Honoka-chan, most of peoples will blamed their family or real parents let them adopted even though they can took care the child by themselves." Matsuri said with smile.

"But I heard from mom, it was my real mother's last will that I adopted to Kousaka. So its not much problems for me."

"But then I know that my real grandparents also still care about me, it's already more than enough for me."

"My, my, how mature you are Honoka-chan."

"Said by someone who run away from home when she heard she was adopted." Umi said with wide sarcastic smile.

"Umi-chan! Don't told her that…"

"My, you run away from home?"

"Yeah… because Mom said she forgot as if it was not big deal." Honoka stand up and exhibited her mother pose."she said it with making pose like this." Everyone giggled toward Honoka's mimics.

"After I was found by Nozomi-chan and being calmed down I return home."

"My, Toujou-san thank you for bringing Honoka-chan home."

"It's no problem, just doing what a friend should do." Nozomi said as she smiled.

"So, after hearing those story, what will you do from now on?"

"I choose to stay with the Kousaka."

"I see that's mean you not forget to repay what they already done for you."

"Yukari-san and Takeshi-san was very stubborn person." "They refused any financial help we try to give them to raise you, so all we can do was bought sweets there."

"Apparently they also refused the aid from Nao-san's family as well." "Saying it won't fair to us..."

"Yeah, they are the best."

"Be sure not to tell about you ran away from home to gilbert, he will make fuss to it."

"I will, Obaa-chan."

"I'm going first, be sure to out of the bath before you overheat."

"Yes, take care."

At the outside changing room, a Man at mid sixty sat on the bench, waiting for someone.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry, I met bunch of interesting girls inside."

"I thought this place was closed for guests this week."

"I don't know, they said they win the lottery."

"I see."

"Let's return to our room, and enjoy the dinner."

"Ah."

Matsuri hurriedly pulled her husband to avoid meeting the girls yet.

* * *

Sometime after, the quartet walking out from the changing room with steam still rising from their bodies. They made way to nearest vending machine to buy milkcoffee, that said to be the best drink after dipping in the hot spring. After everyone get their drink and drink it together at same time, leaving a bliss feeling painted in everyone's face. Having their drinks already finished they made way to their room for dinner.

Extravagant dinner already served at the table. They don't know how long they were staring at the dinner, before they snapped by Honoka who already sit in front of the food served. Kotori and Umi sat in front of Honoka and Nozomi beside her.

They started savoring their dinner, while commenting the food they eat, idly chatting, mostly about the food. After they finished the food, they remembered that they still not contacted their parents to inform about their safety. There so many miscalls and messages in their respective smartphone.

The second year trio called their respective mother, while Nozomi only replied a message from her mother about their safety.

After finished calling her mother, Honoka made an excuse to go to toilet, to listen to the song Maki made.

"Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, I'm gonna walk for a bit okay."

"Are you okay alone?"

"I'm alright alone."

"okay, be careful Nozomi-chan."

Nozomi standup and take a small wrist bag from her bag to bring her wallet and purple Ipod.

"I'm off okay, don't make out to each other while Honoka here." Nozomi teasing her juniors.

"We won't!"

"I'm off then."

"See you later Nozomi-chan." Kotori gave a wave.

Nozomi slowly closed the door behind her, and start walking to do sightseeing. What picked her interest the most was the small garden in the back area of the inn with single walkway surrounded by low plants wall that treated with great care. At the center of the garden, there's small beautiful fountain surrounded with decorated garden lamp in four directions. Nozomi move toward the bench on the corner of the garden.

Nozomi opened her bag and pull out purple Ipod and plugged the earphone to her ears. Listening to song that her junior made for her, no, for them while basked at the moonlight. She silent still and concentrating to listened to the song, ignoring anything surrounding her, drown in the song she hears.

* * *

 _ **This is it for chapter 7**_

 _ **Thank for everyone who read and please give a review :)**_

 _ **A/N : Review reply**_

K : Thanks for you input, I'm also aware that obasan/aunt and obaasan/grandma used for insults, but in my opinion it also can be meant for closeness of one to a family that they allowed to use that honorifics. maybe I read too many childhoods friend couple hentai manga that i came to that conclusion :p. Also I'm too lazy to check and change again :p. I will do your suggestion for another stories I will write if I have more inspiration. :)


	8. Confession

**_Here you go Chapter 8_**

 ** _Please enjoy_**

 ** _Disclaimer : I do not own the song or the english translation I put in this chapter and the credits of the song went to the creator and translation will go to someone who translated this song in lovelive! wikia :)_**

* * *

Honoka, who just went out from the sanctuary, found that Nozomi missing from the room,

"Kotori-chan, where's Nozomi-chan?" Honoka asked Kotori.

"She went outside, taking walk she says." Kotori answered her.

 _Perfect timing_ , she think.

"Kotori-chan, Umi-chan can I ask a question?"

"What is it Honoka?"

"Who confessed to who and how are you confessed." Honoka straight with her question.

"WHA—!" Umi surprised that her relationship with Kotori found out by Honoka. "How did you know about that Honoka?"

"These past few weeks you started acting different to each other." Honoka tried to explain.

"How you saw each other really different than before. And above all, we always together…" she said with shy smile.

"A,aah… we get caught by Honoka-chan." Kotori said with wry smile.

"Yes, Honoka-chan we are dating each other, Umi-chan was the one confessed." Kotori answered her question.

"ooooh… Umi-chan so bold, I thought at first Kotori-chan must be the one confessed."

"Kotori was trapped me to be the one who confessed."

"How come?"

"I was planning to confess before, but I scared that Umi-chan might not like me back." Kotori start explaining.

"Do you remember when I distanced myself from Umi-chan back there Honoka-chan?" Kotori asked her childhood friend.

"I remember that, after few days you became more closer than before."

"I tried to drive Umi-chan away to measure her feeling to me…" Kotori said with guilty look.

"I was very depressed at that time you know…" Umi said with wry smile before changing to sad face. "I thought you already find a love back then and almost gave up on you."

"You thought like that yet you still confessed to me back there Umi-chan…"

"I readily to gave up if you rejected me back there Kotori..."

"By the time you confessed I knew how much you love me, even though I did something very horrible to you, you still want to be together with me." Kotori said with smile.

"I love you Kotori…" Umi leaning toward Kotori.

"Me too Umi-chan…" Kotori also leaning toward Umi ready to receive something.

"Hey, don't forget I still here." Honoka pouting seeing her childhood friends ready to make out.

The two immediately pulled from each other.

"Sorry, Honoka-chan." Kotori with face that not sorry at all.

"So? What you gonna do now that you already know about us?" Umi asked.

"I want to confess to you two… I love Nozomi-chan…" Honoka confessed to her childhood friends.

"My, my, this is the first i heard this..." Kotori look surprised.

"I love her ever since the first I saw her stand beside Eli-chan on opening ceremony." Honoka continued her confession.

"I can only admired her from far till that day…" Honoka said with distant look.

"The day we decided to practice at the shrine." Her face turn to happy look as she speak the first day Nozomi talked to them.

"She always guiding us, give us advice when we need them, she always put us as priorities than herself..." She happily telling them her admired one good points, even though they must be already knows about it.

"But she was always close to Eli-chan." Honoka's voice became sad when she thinking about her opponent she should defeat.

"She always together with someone so perfect." She said in heavy voice as she tried to contained her tears.

"I'm scared if I confessed to her and got rejected, our relationship we built this past year will be destroyed." Honoka spilled her tears.

Umi leaned forward toward Honoka and give her a hug.

"Even you could be scared of change Honoka…"

"If other things that changing, I will not. If my relationship with Nozomi-chan crumbled I might not able to take it anymore."

"I was the same as you Honoka…" Umi tried to calmed Honoka.

"When Kotori was about to go aboard or when she distanced herself from me, I feel everything will crumbled."

"How can I be closer to her Umi-chan?" She asked for advice.

"Confess." Umi said with firm voice.

"What if she reject me?"

"You are not alone, we will be there for you till you found new love." Umi reassured her.

"What if she dump me after we got together…"

"…good luck…" Umi averted her face from Honoka.

"Kotori-chan, Umi-chan being meanie"

"Why do you assume that she will dump you if you two get together?" Kotori asked her about her question.

"Just asking what Umi-chan will do if its happen."

"We gonna take the wronged side, since Nozomi-chan also our friend." Kotori said with smile.

"Kotori-chan…"

"Ne… Honoka-chan, if you want to confess, I think this is the best time." Kotori gave advice.

"Why?"

"My feeling said you will be happy if you do it right now."

"I will. Thanks Kotori-chan, Umi-chan." Honoka said as she wiped her tear.

Honoka quickly jumped out from the room to search for Nozomi.

"I hope what you said this afternoon is true Kotori and I also hope Honoka doesn't mess her confession." Umi worried about Honoka.

"Do you know something Umi-chan… We can always watch." Kotori said with playful smile Nozomi usually use.

"Let's go, I'm quite worry about them." Umi immediately accept Kotori's suggestion.

"Do you happen to know place with good chance Nozomi will be there?"

"If Nozomi-chan was stopping somewhere, then the back garden will be best choice to search first."

"Let's go…" Umi pulled her lover's hand.

* * *

Honoka running around for a while searching for Nozomi, until she saw long purple hair fluttered by the wind inside the garden since the wall plants only around hip tall. She then walked toward her senior, step by step she slowly approach her without lose her from her gaze, she admired her for long, yet she still do. The purple hair looks like an artistic figure bask under the moonlight. As she closer to her, Honoka could see that her emerald gems gazing the sky with tears flowed from it.

Honoka stopped her track. Honoka doesn't understand why her senior's crying alone, She's trying to come up with answers but she can't. What should she do to stop her tears? She don't know. After standing around without doing anything she decided to approach her senior once again, talk what happened that made her cry and make decisions later.

At last, she arrived in the front of Nozomi, even though her emerald eyes gazing at Honoka, she still not realized that Honoka already in front of her.

"Nozomi-chan…" a soft whisper snapped her back to reality.

"Uh… Honoka-chan what are you doing here?" Nozomi asked as she smiled, still not noticing the trails of her tears.

"Nozomi-chan, why are you crying? Did something happened?" Honoka start barraging her with question.

"Nothing at all!" she denied her junior while wiped tears from her cheek.

"There's no way its nothing… those tears proof that there's no way its nothing!"

"You could always tell me what's wrong. You are not alone, Nozomi-chan!" Honoka put both hands on her shoulder.

"I love you!" She confessed spontaneously.

"…" Nozomi looks down to her thighs. After sometime she looks up to Honoka.

"…You know Honoka-chan…" Nozomi paused. "I'm in love with someone…"

Instantly she heard that she felt her world crumbling.

"…" Honoka removed her hands from Nozomi and tried to leave far away from her, but Nozomi suddenly get up and hugged her, almost like to never let her went away.

"That person I love always doing her best every day, worked hard, but one day I almost lose her forever, because she overworked herself, and because I not noticed a thing let alone stopped her." "I don't feel have any right to love this person anymore." Nozomi's voice started became hoarse trying to contain her tears

"…" Honoka only able to stay silence.

"Few days ago, that person I love, fall into depression… When that happened, I don't know what to do again…" Nozomi said with sad face no one can see.

"Stop it Nozomi-chan! I don't want to hear it anymore!" Honoka finally snapped and trying to remove herself from Nozomi but ended in failure.

"You are the one who wanted to know what's wrong Honoka-chan."

"Release me Nozomi-chan! I don't want to hear it anymore!" she shouted again.

"The day after that she came to me crying her eyes out. She said she was all alone in this world." Nozomi continued her story.

"..." Honoka's tears start to spill.

"Do you want to know the name, Honoka-chan?" Nozomi gave her the last bombardment.

"STOPP! I don't want to know!" Honoka covered her ears as last resort since she can't remove herself from Nozomi.

"Her name is Kousaka Honoka…" Nozomi released her hug to stare at Honoka's face.

"eeh…?" Honoka still couldn't process what she just heard.

"I'm also in love with you, Honoka-chan." Nozomi said with playful smile.

Nozomi immediately kissed Honoka, soon after she finished her confession. Honoka resigned herself to be lead by Nozomi. Their kisses lasted for few minutes.

"Nozomi-chan you meanie…" Honoka said in somewhat happy voice.

"Because you stole my chance to confess to you." Nozomi said with small smile.

"I never notice that you have feeling for me, Honoka-chan."

"I already fallen in love with you ever since the new students opening ceremony… when you standing beside Eli-chan." Honoka confessed.

"That's quite a long time ago…"

"And maybe this will made me a horrible person, I thankful the fact that our school almost closed. Without that fact, I don't think we have chance to meet and will just be a strangers to each other."

"I think so too… that make we both horrible persons." Nozomi said in agreement.

They laughed together.

"Then, this song already lose her purpose." Nozomi shown the purple Ipod Maki gave her.

"Do you also got a song from Maki-chan?"

"You too?"

"Let's see…" Honoka tried to listen the song.

"It's same song."

"How about we sing it together? It seems you already made some crowd on the way here." Nozomi gave suggestion because there a crowd start gathered because of Honoka.

"That's because you toyed my maiden heart!"

"I'm sorry for that… Because I also planning to confess to you, but you ruined it by confessing to me first." Nozomi said with playful smile.

"Let's go, our audiences already waiting." Nozomi plugged one of her headphone to Honoka's ear and to hers, they held each other hands and sing side by side.

Nozomi started to sing the first phrase as she listening to Maki's voice sang the song,

( _A/N : This song is from Honoka's solo album 'Mou Hitori Ja Nai yo' Please imagine yourselves that Nozomi's seiyuu also sing in this song as you play the song ;P_ )

 _Mou, shinaide…. (Please, don't anymore...)_  
 _Hitori de tojikomoru no wa (Shutting yourself away all alone)_  
 _Kanashiku naru desho? (Will just make you sad, won't it?)_  
 _Yonde hoshii na (I want you to call out to me)_

Honoka take the second phrase.

 _Mou, shinaide? (Please, don't anymore, okay?)_  
 _Hitori ni narita garu no wa (You pretend you want to be alone)_  
 _Kizutsukitakunai kimochi nanda ne (Because you don't want to be hurt, isn't that right?)_

They both turn to face each other before the sing the chorus.

 _Douka watashi o omoidashite yo to ("Please remember me," I murmured)_  
 _Tsubuyaita yonaka no hoshi wa kirei (As the stars shined brightly through the night)_

 _Nakitai toki mo aru yo issho ni ireba ii yo (There'll be times you want to cry; We can be together then)_  
 _Kotoba ga mitsukaranai issho naraba ii janai (You may not be able to find any words, but as long as we're together, isn't that fine?)_

They turn their back and leaned at each other without breaking their joined hands, looking up the sky with sad expressions. Honoka start sing again taking the first phrase.

 _Un, wakaru yo…. (Yes, I know what you mean...)_  
 _Omoi ga ooki sugitara (Whenever you bottle up your feelings,)_  
 _Kurushiku naru desho? (You end up torn up on the inside, don't you?)_  
 _Itte miyou ka (Why not try talking about how you feel?)_

Nozomi started the second phrase.

 _Un, wakaru yo? (Yes, you understand, don't you?)_  
 _Omoi ni hane ga attara (If my heart had wings,)_  
 _Kimi e todoketai kimi ga daisuki (I'd want to send to you an "I love you")_

Honoka joined Nozomi sing the next phrase.

 _Dakara watashi o omoidashite yo ne (So remember me, okay?)_  
 _Tameiki de yonaka no hoshi ga ochita (With a sigh, the stars fell throughout the night)_

They turned their bodies once more so they can stare each other before sing the chorus.

 _Nakitai toki mo aru yo issho ni ireba ii yo (There'll be times you want to cry; We can be together then)_  
 _Kotoba ga mitsukaranai issho naraba ii janai (You may not be able to find any words, but as long as we're together, isn't that fine?)_  
 _Aitai toki wa itsumo issho ni ireba ii yo (Whenever you want to see me, we can be together)_  
 _Kotoba ni mayou keredo issho naraba ii janai (You may not be able to find the right words, but as long as we're together, isn't that fine?)_

Both of Honoka and Nozomi placed their free hands at their partner's cheek and caress it gently.

 _Mou hitori janakute ii (You don't have to be alone anymore)._

When they finished the song, sound of clap and sobbed could be heard. It seems most of workers heard Honoka's scream, looking if there something wrong, instead they found two girls doing a duet of sad song and captivated to watch.

Umi and Kotori, who followed Honoka can be seen among the crowd. Gilberto and Matsuri also can be easily spotted since they wear different yukata with the workers.

"Everyone Thanks you for coming!" "Also we are very sorry for making noise at this hour!"

They both bowed toward the crowd and once again applauses can be heard. After some time the workers started returning to their post, leaving 5 people behind, approaching the noise makers.

"That was impressive performance…" Matsuri praised them.

"Thank you Matsuri-obaachan…"

"Honoka-chan, Nozomi-chan that was very moving performance." Kotori also praised them.

"But what with screams from before…" Gilberto wondered about the 'scream' before the performance.

"Honoka-chan was almost assaulted by 'someone' when separated to search good place to practice." Nozomi lied.

"Who dare assault my granddaughter!" Gilbert shouted in rage.

"I don't know, that person wear black attire and covered the face." Nozomi still nonchalantly lying to the oldman.

"I will kill him, if I ever caught him!" Honoka smiled at her grandfather.

"Thank you Gilberto-ojiichan, for caring about me. And what about me being your granddaughter?" Honoka play the fool.

"ee.. ah.. no…" Gilberto panicked.

"My, my, Honoka-chan, you shouldn't tease this old man too much." Matsuri reminded Honoka.

Honoka move closer to Gilberto and give him a hug.

"Sorry, Grandfather, I already choose to stay with Kousakas." Honoka said with low voice.

"Why…"

"Why, huh…"

"Too much hassle to change my name… Peoples already know me as Kousaka Honoka." Honoka gave reason she can think of.

"WHAT!" Gilberto shouted in shock this time as if spear stabbed through his heart.

"Also Lansfield Honoka, seems hard to remember." Honoka's word pressed the invisible spear more deeper in the oldman's fragile heart..

Gilberto immediately fallen to his knees and proceed to OTZ pose.

"So, Honoka-chan choose to stay with Yukari-san…" Itsuki commented this time.

"uhm… I'm sorry Itsuki-obaachan…" Honoka made a sad face.

"It's fine Honoka-chan, But don't ever forget to return here once in a while." She still managed to smile.

"Yes, I will return later when it's father anniversary." Honoka assured her.

Itsuki only smiled.

"Honoka rejected me because our family name hard to remember…" he murmured still in the poses before.

"Grandfather, I'm only joking."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I still staying with Kousakas."

He hung his head again and murmured

"I'm still rejected…"

"My, My, Honoka-chan you always overboard with him…"

"Sorry Matsuri-obaachan, he always fun to tease."

"Just leave him to me, you must be tired right after a performance like that."

"Yes, we will return to our room. Good night Matsuri-obaachan, Itsuki-obaachan, and grandfather too." Honoka bid the farewell.

"Eeh… Good night."

Four of them bowed, before leaving them behind.

"What a lovely children they are…"

"Yes…"

"Though I don't expect Honoka to be swinged like her mother."

"I see… how do you knew about that Itsuki-san."

"Just before Honoka arrived here, I'm doing my usual 'routine'. When I got closer to Toujou-san who was alone, seeing her face made me lost my will to do anything, I just waiting around the bush for her to recover first."

"My, my, what a bad habit you have…"

"It's not like I doing anything to strangers, mostly only my daughter friends before, that went straying alone."

"Then Honoka came and confessed to her. I'm quite surprised when I heard that."

"Even more surprised when I heard Toujou-san's reply…"

"My, How about we continue this later? It's interested me."

"How about we drink some tea in my office after 'wife duty' finished?"

"alright… see you later then..."

"See you later."

Itsuki leave two of them alone.

* * *

"That was awesome confession Nozomi-chan!" Kotori praised Nozomi.

"You peeped us? That's bad habit you know…" Nozomi said with wry smile.

"But we worried about Honoka, we even arrived earlier than her." Umi tried to justify the reason of peeping.

"How come!" Honoka shocked that her childhood friends arrived earlier than her.

"Because you running around earlier, we immediately spotted Nozomi in the garden." Umi explained.

"By the way Nozomi-chan, why are you crying like that earlier?" Kotori asked Nozomi this time.

"I'm listening to the song Maki-chan made, and thinking about how to confess, and what to do if I rejected…" Nozomi answered.

"You both are so negative…" Umi sighed.

"I just prepared for the worst."

"But your confession earlier made my heart almost jumped Nozomi… I thought you would rejected Honoka…" Umi said in relieved face.

"It's punishment for Honoka-chan, because she confessed to me first." Nozomi explained the reason.

"Very like you punishment, Nozomi-chan." Kotori said with big smile

"But how can you restrained Honoka like that Nozomi? She struggled that much yet you're not flinched with your confession…" Umi said in amazed manner.

"I'm not sure Umi-chan, maybe spiritual power gave me strength to completed my confession." Nozomi herself aren't sure about that.

"Ma… even if she escape from me, I'm still confidence I can catch up." she continued.

"Indeed, your time is better than her's anyway." Umi said with smile.

Honoka immediately pout and Kotori giggled when she saw Honoka pouting.

"But regardless how you two confessed, we're happy for you, Honoka-chan, Nozomi-chan." Kotori said with big sweet smile.

"Thank you." they both answered.

"Night is still young, how about we play trumps I bring from home?" Nozomi said as she check the clock on her phone.

"Anything but Old maid please, for some reasons I never win in that game."

Three of them giggled.

"We understand Umi-chan… Umi-chan never liked to lose after all." Kotori said as she patted her girlfriend.

"I feel our purpose to come here already changed to school trip rather than grave visits." Umi sighed.

"You should try to enjoy little things Umi-chan, or you gonna go bald." Nozomi said in usual teasing.

"Maybe I will go bald, if you teasing me like this everyday Nozomi..." She sighed.

The three others laughed.

After they entered seagull room, Nozomi quickly took out the trump deck from her bag, and they play anything that comes to mind. Chatter and sometimes laughter can be heard from the room.

"It's getting late…" Umi looking at the clock.

"Ah you're right, it's almost change day…" Honoka also take a look at the clock after Umi's remark.

"Look at Kotori and Nozomi, Honoka…" Umi glanced at her friends.

Honoka glanced toward two of them, who ready to fall asleep anytime soon.

"you're right Umi-chan, I feel bad for Nozomi-chan now…"

"Let's bring them to the bed. Kotori wake up, let's sleep in the bed, you will catch cold if you sleep here." Umi said as she shook Kotori.

"uuh… Umi-chan, carry me…" Kotori begged cutely.

"It can't be helped…" Umi said as she put Kotori's hand to her neck and pull her up.

"Nozomi-chan, wake up, you will catch cold if you sleep here."

Nozomi who dazed off, leaning toward Honoka and kiss her.

"Nozomi-chan, what are you doing!" Honoka startled by her newlygirlfriend action.

"good night kiss…" she said half awake.

"We can do that later when you already in the bed…" Honoka smile wryly.

"Honoka-chan, you pervert." Nozomi said in sleepy teasing mode.

"I mean the good night kiss! C'mon I help you stand." Honoka said as she did the same as Umi.

"Thank you Honoka-chan."

In the bed room, 4 beds already laid down side by side.

Umi laid Kotori at the left most while Honoka laid Nozomi at the right most. After that they snuggled on the middle next to each other partner.

"Honoka-chan, where's my good night kiss?"

Honoka kissed Nozomi on the cheek.

"There you have it, I never knew that Nozomi-chan was a spoiled person."

"I bear with it today. Good night Honoka-chan."

"Good night Nozomi-chan, good night everyone." Honoka said before she fell asleep.

Hearing Honoka give Nozomi a good night kiss made someone in the room jealous.

"Umi-chan, you still awake?"

"What, kotori?"

"I also want a good night kiss."

"NAA—!"

"Umi-chan, please…" Kotori said in manner that Umi never able to resist.

"I understand… you're so unfair Kotori…" Umi resigned herself to her Lover.

Umi leaning closer to Kotori and kissed her in the cheek.

"ehehehe… good night Umi-chan."

"Good night Kotori."

* * *

 _ **This is it for chapter 8**_

 _ **Thank you for reading and please give reviews :)**_

 _ **A/N : Reviews reply**_

 _ **pooh : Here you go the confession climax :) and maybe I will do it later when I have time or when I get stressed by my graduation thesis, I can't give exact time when it will be made or done. :)**_


	9. The visit & Together

_**Here's the last chapter of this story.**_

 _ **Thanks for everyone who gave reviews and favorites and follows and time for reading my story :)**_

 _ **Please enjoy~~~**_

* * *

In the morning where sun has yet to rise, someone in seagull room already awoken from her sleep. Next to her laid her lover, the one that just confessed to her last night.

 _Now that I take closer looks, her sleeping face is really cute…_ she think.

Nozomi spent few minutes staring to Honoka's sleeping face, after satisfied, she silently stretched her body and went out from her bed. Since she doesn't want to disturb her juniors sleep she went to room terrace and close sliding door as silent as possible. She sat at the sofa, gazing to dark scenery that started to lit up beyond the window.

The second one to wake up was the blue haired beauty, she raised her body to sitting position before stretch her hands up, realizing that her senior's bed already empty, she looks around and stopped her gaze toward a shadow at the sliding door. Umi then slowly put her blanket off her body, going up to her feet and walk slowly toward the sliding door.

"Good Morning Nozomi."Umi with low voice after opened the sliding door.

"Good Morning Umi-chan" Nozomi said with smile.

"C'mon sit here and close the door or you will disturbed those two."

"Yes…"

Umi immediately close the door and sit in front of Nozomi.

"You're quite early, is your body alright?"

"I'm okay Umi-chan. If anything I feel refreshed, maybe because of confession last night."

"I also felt that way after confessed to Kotori…"

"Now I'm little worried about Elicchi now…" Nozomi muttered.

"Why is that?" Umi asked the reason why suddenly Eli's name got mentioned.

"She confessed to me… but I rejected her."

"I see…"

"I hope that she will find happiness even without me on her side." Nozomi said as she gazing toward the sun.

"You and Eli are really amazing, Nozomi… Even though you already at awkward relationship but I never saw a crack in your relationship." Umi said in amazed.

"It's Elicchi's good point after all, though sometimes she still sending me some longing gaze…" Nozomi putting difficult face.

"That because you still single after all, maybe it will change if she knew you are now with Honoka."

"You maybe right Umi-chan, I hope good things will also happened to Elicchi." Nozomi smiled.

"Yeah… she's our important friend after all." Umi smiled.

Looking at sun started rising afar, Umi muttered,

"Usually around this hour we already went to practice…"

"You want to practice Umi-chan? I saw quite long stairs set on the way here… it seems used for pedestrian to came up here from the road."

"Me and Kotori do bring training clothes, but I don't know about Honoka."

"Let's wait for 10 minutes, if they still not wake up, we will wake them even though they don't want to practice, its sad to leave them here."

"I understand."

"Umi-chan, where are you? Umi-chan…" A voice can be heard from inside.

"I'm on terrace Kotori…" Umi called her lover.

Not long Kotori, opened the sliding door.

"Morning Umi-chan, Nozomi-chan." Kotori greeted both of them.

"Morning.." Nozomi replied.

"You two are very early…" Kotori said.

"It's already became habit after all." Nozomi answered her

"It really is." Kotori smiled.

"Let's wait 10 minutes for Honoka-chan. Have a seat first Kotori-chan." Nozomi said as she pointed empty sofa.

"As expected Honoka would be the last." Umi sighed.

"UWAH, I OVERSLEPT!" Scream can be heard from the last person in the room.

"Looks like we didn't need to wait anymore…" Kotori smiled wryly.

"Honoka-chan, we're on the terrace." Nozomi called.

"Morning everyone! We are late for the morning practice already!" Honoka panicked that she overslept.

"Honoka, do you forget where we are?" Umi asked her.

"Ah, that's right, we're out of Tokyo." Honoka said as she palm her forehead.

"We planned to practice though, Honoka-chan, you bring your training clothes?" Kotori asked her.

"Yeah, I planned to do some exercise on the stairs outside before we visit the grave."

"That's great, let's change to our training clothes and go to the stairs." Nozomi suggested.

They quickly changed their Yukata to their usual training clothes and went out of the room, They greeted some inn workers on their way out. When they arrived at the place they will practice.

"It's steeper than the usual stairs at the shrine." Umi commented.

"Maa.. It's quite high on the hill after all… how about using half?" Nozomi give suggestion.

"Let's warming up first and don't push yourself much Nozomi, you still got to drive after all." Umi said.

"I know Umi-chan."

When they do some stretching, Umi's phone ringed.

"It's from Eli… Ah, I forgot to cancel the training session today."

"My, my, the cool and perfect Umi-chan can made little mistake due excited for a trip." Nozomi giggled.

"Umi-chan, tell Elicchi that you and Kotori went to trip with me and my mother, and tell Honoka went to visit her grandmother, okay."

Umi only nodded. Then she coughed once to cleared her throat and instructed them to silence before accepting the call.

"Hello, Eli…" Umi greeted.

" _Umi, where are you? It's already past the usual hour. Its unusual for you to be late._ "

"I'm sorry Eli, Last night I forgot to tell all of you to cancel today practice…" Umi apologized.

" _Huh, why?_ " Eli asked.

"Right now, I'm with Kotori and Nozomi stay over at Hot spring inn." Umi answered her.

" _WHAT!_ " Shouted of various people can be heard from the phone.

" _How come you all can stay at Hot spring inn Umi?_ "

"Apparently our mothers is friends, Nozomi's mom invited us to join her to hot spring inn since she got free tickets. Since our Mothers have something to attend and can't join the trip, they forced us to replace them."

 _"I see…"_

" _Do you know about Honoka?_ "

"She's visiting her grandmother, due to her prior problems."

" _I see. Is Nozomi with you right now?_ "

"Yes."

" _Can I speak with her, Umi?_ "

"Here Nozomi, Eli want to speak with you."

"Good morning Elicchi."

" _You really there with Umi and Kotori, huh_?"

"You don't believe Umi-chan?"

" _It just cleared the doubt. But how come you went to hot spring, I thought you gonna hang out with your mother only yesterday?_ "

"Sorry, my mom always like that, made plans but never tell me."

" _I see..._ "

" _Ne… Nozomi, I'm thankful to you and your riddle._ "

"Why?"

" _It's never a mistake that I ever love you Nozomi._ "

"What is this all about Elicchi, confessing to me over phone."

" _Thanks to you I find someone 'new'._ "

"I see, I'm happy for you…"

" _Thanks. I will tell the others okay, be safe when returning here._ "

"Yeah we will, see you later Elicchi."

Eli ended her call.

"That was close call." Kotori muttered.

"Yeah, good thing Nozomi-chan can make up good excuse on spot." Honoka said.

"Thanks for the compliment." Nozomi smiled.

"Let's continue to warm up then." Umi continued.

"Yeah!"

They restarted doing warm up and stretching before three of them went down the stairs leaving Umi behind to take their times. At Umi's signal they started running up as they usually do at the shrine's stairs. They taking turns to take times and finish their practice after fourth times climbing the stairs. After resting for a while, they decided to take a bath at hot spring before went to the grave.

On the way toward the cemetery's shrine they meet with Lansfield couple, seems returning from their visit.

"My, my Honoka-chan and everyone, on your way to visit?"

"Yes, Matsuri-obaachan." Honoka energetically replied.

"I heard from Itsuki-san you girls came here using car."

"Yes!"

"WHAT! You girls is still too young to drive!" Gilberto shouted suddenly.

"I'm the only one driving them here Gilberto-san, since I already got my license." Nozomi calmly replied.

"My, very impressive Toujou-san, to drive at this distance from Tokyo for beginner driver."

"But we are behind the schedule, since we have to stop many times on the road." Nozomi muttered.

"Why not using train?" Matsuri asked.

"The ticket cost was quite pricey for highschool students." Honoka answered her.

"My, my."

"You girls, will come back to Tokyo with us!"Gilberto suddenly declared.

"But what to do with our car?" Honoka asked him, if they ride them home.

Gilberto quickly took out his phone from his sleeve and called someone.

"It's me, bring another driver with you."

"Ah… thank you."

"Now you girls don't have to worry about the car." Gilberto declared.

"Gilbert, that's too forceful, you should let them decide first!" Matsuri yelled at her husband.

"But, I'm concerned with their safety…" Gilbert said with worried face.

"Honoka-chan, can you give a call to your mother?"

"Of course, wait a bit."

Honoka immediately took out her phone and dial her mother's number.

 _"Honoka, what's wrong?"_

"Mom, there's someone want to talk to you." Honoka said before she gave her phone to Matsuri.

"Hello Yukari-san. This is Matsuri speaking."

 _"Matsuri-san! You also went there?"_

"Ehh… this is about your daughter and her friends, we will bring them back with us later, about your car there's no need to be concerned we already dispatched a driver to bring it home."

 _"Then there's should be no problem Matsuri-san, thank you."_

"You're welcome…"

"Here Honoka-chan." Matsuri return Honoka's phone to its owner.

"Thank you, Obaa-chan, Ojii-chan." Four of them bowed toward the grandcouple.

"It's fine, and we will return to Tokyo after lunch."

"Yeah, we got to visit the grave first. See you later."

They leave the grandcouple and walk down the street, till they found big shrine gate with stone gray color on series of low stairs. After they pay respect toward the shrine's God, Honoka took out a piece of paper with map drawn in it. It doesn't take long to find the grave's location.

Honoka put down a the bucket of water, she brought from nearby water well that provided by the shrine for cleaning the grave purpose and start pour the water on top of the grave few times, then she wipe the grave with a piece of cloth. Meanwhile, Kotori, Umi, and Nozomi arranged the flower they just bought from nearby florist.

After everything finished, Honoka took out incense and lit them up before praying.

" _Mother, Father, at last I came…"  
_

 _"I came a bit sooner…"_

 _"I came here with my friends, and lover."_

 _"They always there for me… when I'm happy, when I'm sad…"_

 _"You surely wouldn't mind right even if my lover was the same as I am."_

 _"After this, I will come every year okay…"_

"I will come with you every year as long we are still together, Honoka-chan."

Honoka widen her eyes, hearing the words Nozomi softly muttered. She only replied with smile though her cheeks covered with tears.

After waiting sometime for incense to burnout. They decided to do some sightseeing before returning to inn for breakfast. Since the cemetery was located inside hills covered with greenery. After satisfied with sightseeing, they decide to return to the inn for breakfast.

They leasurely walked back toward inn. At their room already waiting extravagant breakfast, that not lose to their dinner last night. After breakfast Umi and Kotori decided to strolling around the inn, since Honoka and Nozomi don't want to became third wheel and they want to spend time together, they decide to stay at the room.

"We're going…" Kotori bid them farewell.

"Yes, be careful."

"You two don't do anything shameless in the room." Umi warned the newly paired lover.

"Yeah, yeah, Umi-chan. We will restrained ourselves with only kiss." Nozomi said with teasing smile.

"That's still shameless!" She retorted.

"Don't waste anymore time you should spend with Kotori-chan, Umi-chan." Honoka said with smile.

"…" Umi face became red.

Kotori and Umi finally left the room.

"At last we got sometime alone." Honoka said.

"Yeah." Nozomi replied.

"Ne… Nozomi-chan, Since when do you love me?" Honoka finally asked something she wanted to asked since yesterday.

"hmm… maybe since you submitted your club's application for kendo club directly to student council room." Nozomi started remembering the past.

"I was charmed by you back then, I'm the same as you Honoka-chan, love at first sight."

"But back then, your face was red when you met Elicchi, so I thought you wanted to come the council room to see Elicchi." Nozomi showed sad face.

"That's not true Nozomi-chan!" Honoka immediately deny it.

"The only reason I sent the application directly was because I want to see you…" Honoka said with flustered face. Nozomi smiled before continuing,

"That's when the first I learned your name, and like, so this is the child that adopted. I'm quite anxious before, what if this child bullied because she's adopted, since I saw many times, A child bullied because she/he was adopted."

"Nozomi-chan…"

"I almost devised a plan where I spread the fact that you're adopted and then when you bullied I have a chance to approached you, you know." Nozomi said with sad smile.

"But you don't do it right? but if you really do it, and I found out, maybe I will…" Honoka can't finished her word.

"That's because I totally clueless how to approached you back there..."

"ehehehe… Me too, Nozomi-chan…" "Do you know what make me happy the most?" Nozomi tilted her head.

"When you greeted us when we started practicing at the shrine… I was beyond happy to knew that you work there." Honoka said with big smile, but suddenly became sad, "But I also sad, because there's rumors that you have relationship with Student council president."

"Yeah, I also heard that rumors too, maybe because we are too close as a friends, and also she doesn't have any other friends before she joined μ's."

"But rest assured Honoka-chan, my love for Elicchi are the same as you for Kotori-chan or Umi-chan." Nozomi continued. "I also already rejected her." she muttered.

"Eh! Eli-chan confessed to you?" Honoka asked in surprised.

"Yeah, quite while back." Nozomi confirmed.

"I doesn't even noticed anything."

"That's good, but I also sorry Honoka-chan."

"Why sorry?"

"Since Elicchi insisted to know about your problem, I shake her off by giving her a clue." Nozomi lowered her head.

"What kind of clue?"

After few moment of silence, Nozomi took out a notepad and write same numbers she wrote for Eli then she shown it to Honoka.

"Numbers… Isn't this coordinate numbers?"

"Is my riddle too easy?" Nozomi shocked.

"Yesterday we used GPS remember?"

"Ah, you're right…"

"What kind of place this coordinates?" Honoka asked the location of the number.

"...Orphanage…"

"I see…" Honoka lowered her head.

"Sorry Honoka-chan." Nozomi apologized.

Honoka doesn't answered her apology, making Nozomi anxious.

"Sorry even though you tell me to keep it secret…" She tried to apologized once more.

"…Maa… that can't be helped if Eli-chan came to her own conclusion." Honoka lifted her head showing smile to Nozomi. "You didn't tell her anything Nozomi-chan."

"You're not angry?" Nozomi body shaken.

"Why would I? I will tell them eventually…" Honoka still smiling.

Nozomi suddenly kissed Honoka, she was quite taken aback by sudden attack. After Nozomi stopped her attack.

"What's wrong Nozomi-chan…" Honoka still surprised by her lover kiss.

"…Here I think that you gonna dumped me because I can't kept your secret!" Nozomi shouted, her tears already flowed.

Honoka lean forward, putting her forehead to her lover's.

"There's no way that I gonna dumped you after loving you for a long time just because you share some secret to be told anyway."

"Honoka-chan…"

"Don't cry anymore Nozomi-chan, you're most beautiful when you smile." Honoka said as she wiped her lover's tears.

"I love you, Honoka-chan…"

"Me too, Nozomi-chan…"

They share kiss once again, this time, kiss full of affection toward each other.

* * *

Few hours later, Kotori and Umi finally return to their room, only to find Honoka sleep on Nozomi's lap and Nozomi sleep leaning to the wall, both of them have peaceful smile painted on their faces. Kotori and Umi quietly sorting their luggage, so they don't disturbing their sleep. Few minutes after they finished sorting their luggage, Nozomi finally opened her eyes.

"Morning Nozomi-chan…" Kotori greeted her.

"Morning Kotori-chan…" Nozomi greeted her back while rubbing her eyes.

"How was your date?" Nozomi asked them.

"Scenery around here is so nice." Umi answered the question.

"Do you do anything shameless?" Nozomi tried to teasing them again.

"Of course not!" Umi said with flustered face.

"Nozomi-chan, if you teased Umi-chan so much Honoka-chan will awake from the noise…" Kotori said while giggled.

"You're right Kotori-chan…" Nozomi said as she caressed Honoka's hair who still sleeping peacefully.

"What time now Kotori-chan?"

"It's almost lunch, but it seems our pickup already here. After lunch we will go home."

"I see…"

"Honoka-chan, time to wake up." Nozomi softly whispered at her sleeping lover.

"Ugh…" Honoka groaned.

Honoka slowly sit up and rubbed her eyes and start looking around.

"Morning, Honoka-chan." Nozomi greeted her.

"Morning, Nozomi-chan." She greeted her back.

"You're slept like a log Honoka-chan, your grandparents already left us behind." Nozomi shows sad face.

"No way! It can't be!" Honoka immediately fully awake.

"Yeah, it can't be, it still not the depart time yet." Umi verified Honoka.

"Then we're not left behind?"

"Not yet." Kotori answered her.

"Nozomi-chan!" Honoka pouting.

Nozomi laughed at Honoka reaction.

"Excuse me." Sudden voice can be heard from outside then the door opened.

"Mistresses, your lunch already served together in Lansfield-sama's room as per their request." a young woman inn attendant inform them about their lunch.

"We understand, everyone let's bring our luggage along so we don't need to return here again." Umi said as they picked up their respective luggage.

"I will escort you to Lansfield-sama's room." the attendant said as she saw everyone ready to go and bowed toward them before escorting them.

"Please take care of us."

They made way toward room where Honoka's grandparents stay. After they arrived at the room, the attendant excuse herself.

"Excuse us, Matsuri-obaachan." Honoka said before opening the door.

"Come in, you girls." Matsuri replied.

Everyone bowed before entering the room and they put their bags at corner of the room before sat in front of the grandcouple.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, let's start eat." Gilberto said.

Everyone put their hands together "Itadakimasu." Everyone in the room said.

* * *

After they finished their lunch, they're finally ready to go back to Tokyo. They picked up their bags and Honoka helped her grandparents bringing their suitcase since, it's look so heavy. They greeted by Itsuki, who was already waiting in front door, to seeing them off. What waiting them was a limo that not lose to Nishikino's and two drivers, one middle aged man and quite young man in mid twenties. Nozomi gave the key of Kousaka's family car to the younger driver Gilberto ordered.

When he realized that the one gave the key was Nozomi, he instantly pulled sign card out of nowhere and asked them to sign it. Apparently he became huge fans of μ's after he assigned to drove Gilberto and Matsuri to the venue where Regional final of Love Live! and watched Snow Halation. After a session of handshakes and autograph signing with a fan and asking him to stay silent about the trip, they finally went home.

Their return trip feel short compared to the depart trip. They arrived at Tokyo around the time they arrived at the inn the day before. Upon arriving at Homura, they thanking Gilberto and Matsuri for the ride, Since they got something to take care off they leave after dropping of the girls and returning the car.

"Mom, I'm home…" Honoka opened the front door.

"Welcome home, Honoka, everyone." her mother greeted them.

"Onee-chan, welcome home."

"I'm home Yukiho…"

From behind of Yukiho appeared someone with ash blonde colored hair, and blonde ex student council president.

"Eli-chan! This is bad!" Honoka unprepared with excuse seeing Eli there.

"Why are you all here?" Eli asked.

"Eh… no… this is definitely not you're thinking about Eli!" Umi stuttered following Honoka

"Umi-chan is right Eli-chan definitely not what you think about." Kotori also panicked.

"This morning you say you get free Hot spring trip tickets and Honoka was visiting her grandparents. How come you all together?" Eli calmly asked the next question.

"Yes, you're right Elicchi, we get free tickets and Honoka-chan was visiting her grandparents. Did Umi forget to mention that the inn was Honoka-chan grandparents house?"

"Umi definitely not mentioned that…"

"I forgot to remind Umi-chan then."

"Harasho…" Eli said with irritated voice.

"Why are you here, Eli-chan?" Honoka tried change the subject.

"This afternoon, Yukiho came to play and it's already dark before we knew it, we send her home." Eli answered at Honoka's question.

"I see, thank you Eli-chan."

"Why don't you girls talk inside?" Yukari suggested them.

"You're right mom, everyone let's go inside." Honoka pushing everyone inside.

"Can I talk Nozomi-chan for a sec?"

"Of course, Yukari-obasan."

Everyone move toward living room, leaving Nozomi with Yukari.

"Nozomi-chan, you know why I called you." Yukari said in full of seriousness.

"I'm sorry, I forget to remind them to call home…" Nozomi apologized because she overwhelmed by the inn and forget to remind her juniors to letting their parents know about their safety.

"That's a thing, but you know what I want…" Yukari just shrugged it off because it's not what she wanted.

"Good news?"

"Yes!" Seriousness gone from Yukari's face replaced by big smile.

"We're officially couple now." Nozomi said with smile.

Yukari pulled her closer and hugged her.

"Thank you Nozomi-chan, and please don't break her heart if you found someone else okay…"

"I will never abandon her even she abandoned me, Yukari-obasan…"

"That's not good Nozomi-chan, call me Mom."

"M-mom…"

"That's good. Now join them before they became suspicious with us."

"Yes!"

Nozomi made way to the living room where everyone gathered. An empty plate and few cups of tea served in the tables and blonde sisters hung her head on the table.

"My, my, even Elicchi the coolest of μ's can't even handle it." Nozomi commented at the scene.

"Ah, Nozomi-chan, you missed to see Eli-chan expression when she ate that." Honoka said with big smile.

"I don't mind, looking from your expression it's must be hilarious."

"Nozomi!" Eli yelled with her face red.

Everyone in the room laughed at Eli.

"By the way Elicchi, what do you mean someone 'new' you talked at the phone this morning?"

Instantly Eli face became redder than before.

"Good for you Elicchi…"

"Eli-chan we will root for you."

"Thank you everyone."

"By the way, how about you Nozomi?" Nozomi immediately put sad face

"…I can't even confess anymore, Elicchi, she didn't even give me a chance to do so." Nozomi said with sad voice.

"Nozomi-chan?" Honoka looks toward Nozomi as she winked. She smiled as she understood the meaning of the wink.

Honoka look again toward Eli, who looks down already shaking in anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HONOKA!" Eli suddenly shouted.

"Onee-chan, calm down…" Arisa tried to calm her sister.

"What wrong Eli-chan? Suddenly shouting? Did I do something wrong?" Honoka faked panic expression.

Umi palmed her face, only 1 night together with Nozomi, she already became perfect partner in crime, she think, while Kotori only giggles since she understand what they wanted to do. Arisa and Yukiho who observed Umi and Kotori's expression understand this is only a tease for Eli.

"SHE LOVES YOU WITH ALL OF HER HEART YET YOU DON'T EVEN GAVE HER A CHANCE?!"

Honoka looked shocked and turn herself to Nozomi.

"Is that true Nozomi-chan, what Eli-chan said?" Honoka asked a question she already know the answer.

"…" A fake real tears starts flowed from Nozomi eyes.

"Why do you said that I don't even gave you a chance?" Honoka tried to be dramatic.

"You said yesterday that you already fall in love with someone… I thought I don't even stand a chance…"

Honoka also secreted some tears while moving toward Nozomi.

"Do you know, Nozomi-chan? The one I love is you." Honoka confessed once again.

Her eyes widen. "It is the truth?" she muttered softly.

"uhm! Didn't I already tell you last night?"

This time, It's Eli's eyes widen hearing Honoka's word. Both of them laughed their heart. Eli's face became red.

"Harasho…"

"Eli-chan really lost her cool when you involved Nozomi-chan." Honoka still laughed.

"Onee-chan, you should not do that again!" Yukiho reprimanded Honoka.

"Nozomi-oneechan too!" Nozomi also take the hit.

"oooh, I already onee-chan?"

"Yeah…" Yukiho blushed.

Nozomi immediately hugged Yukiho to her chest.

"Thank you, Yukiho-chan…"

"Ugh… I can't breath…"

"Sorry Yukiho-chan…" Nozomi immediately released her.

Everyone at the room laughed.

"Looks like we overstayed our visit, Arisa." Eli said while looking at her watch.

"Oh, you're right…"

"eeeh… why don't you stay for dinner?" Yukiho said as she wanted them to stay.

"We can't Yukiho, We already promise to eat with our family." Arisa explained the reason.

"…" Yukiho lowered her head.

"But I'll come again tomorrow." Arisa said with big smile.

"Then we also excuse ourselves." Umi gets up, Kotori followed her.

"Me too…" Nozomi said.

Honoka making sad face when she heard Nozomi leaving.

"don't make a sad face like that Honoka-chan… we can always meet again tomorrow."

"You girls want to join us for dinner?" Yukari suddenly appeared from behind the door.

"Sorry, we can't take you offer oba-sama, we already have plan for dinner with our family." Eli bowed.

"My, it can't be helped, how about you girls?" Yukari turned to Umi and Kotori.

"We also have to turn down the offer Yukari-obasan."

"My, how about you Nozomi-chan, you have no reason to turn down the dinner right?"

"I have something to do, sorry I can't join the dinner." Nozomi said with smile.

"My, is that so, it can be helped then." Yukari sighed.

"Maybe another time oba-sama… Please excuse us." Eli said.

Everyone in the room expect Honoka and Yukiho made their way out of the house to return to their home. After they leave, Honoka only fell silent, even when dinner the atmosphere became gloomy because of Honoka, she doesn't even finished her food. She leave the dining table and move to her room.

"She really love her, huh…" Yukari sighed.

"Yeah, left alone for night already that gloomy… What will happened when Nozomi-oneechan graduated?" Yukiho sighed following her mother.

"Let's prepare something for her excuse… Ne… Takeshi-kun, why are you so silent?" Yukari said as she saw her husband just continue eating as if it's not his problems.

"It's nothing…"

"Do you have objection of Honoka's relationship with Nozomi-chan?" Yukari asked.

"I'm the same as you, as long our children are happy, gender doesn't matter." He put a smile.

Yukari smiled back at him.

"Then let us help our daughter to be happy…"

* * *

Sometime later, Honoka who laid on her bed thinking her lover, disturbed with knock on her door. She opened the door and revealed big man standing there.

"What's wrong Dad?" Honoka asked in disappointed face.

"I want you to deliver this to someone, here's the address." Takeshi gave her a bag filled with a box of manjuus.

"It's already this late… can it wait till tomorrow to deliver?" Honoka giving him excuse because she's too lazy to meet other people right now.

"No! you should deliver it tonight, it's kind of important." Takeshi insisted her.

"I understand, I prepare myself first." Honoka sighed in defeat.

"Good."

Honoka closes her room door, and changed her clothes. After finished changing, she looks at the address of delivery, "Nozomi-chan's apartment." It written. Her tears almost spilled when she saw that words.

"Thanks mom,dad…" She muttered.

Honoka quickly opened her room door and run downstairs, putting her shoes on and shouted.

"I'm off!"

"Have a safe trip." Three voices can be heard from inside.

Honoka quickly run toward her lover's apartment.

* * *

In Honoka's destination, lay a girl with purple hair sighed many times in her room.

 _Just few hours separated from her, I already missed her._ She thinks.

 _Maybe I should just take their offer for dinner to be with her for few minutes longer._ She regretted her decision before.

Her doorbell suddenly ringed, interrupting her thought.

Who came to visit this late night she wondered.

She moved her body toward the door. "who is it?" she asked before unlocking the door.

"It's me, Nozomi-chan."

She quickly unlocking her door and opened it. Revealing a girl with ginger colored hair and her blue eyes. She almost jumped at her.

"Why are you here, Honoka-chan?"

"My father sent me to deliver this to you." She said as she show the bag she brought.

"You can gave me that tomorrow you know…"

"He said it should be delivered tonight."

"Why don't you come inside first? I'll make you some tea first it must be cold outside." Nozomi invited her in.

"Thank you Nozomi-chan. Sorry for intruding." Honoka came inside the apartment.

"Why don't you wait in my room while I make your tea." Nozomi said as she pointed to her room.

"uhm…" but Honoka doesn't move from her spot, only looking at Nozomi as she boil water for tea. She moved toward Nozomi and hugged her from behind.

"Nozomi-chan, I miss you." Honoka said.

"We just separated for few hours and you already miss me?" Nozomi tried to confirmed.

"Yeah…"

"Me too… Before you came here, I just regretted that I decline the dinner offer." Nozomi looks down.

"I want to spend tonight with you Nozomi-chan…" Honoka declared.

"Me too, Honoka-chan." Nozomi said before turning around.

"Nozomi-chan…" Honoka called her lover name as she leaned toward her.

They both kissed each other until disturbed by sound of kettle. They totally forgot about the stove still on. Their face became red because of the disturbance, Nozomi quickly put the stove off.

"Do you still want the tea?"

Honoka shook her head, "I already warm enough…"

"Then let's go to my room."

Honoka only nodded, Nozomi then grabbed her hand and slowly guiding her to her room. They both sat on the bed and start kissing again passionately, After they stopped Honoka start removing her own clothes.

"Honoka-chan what are you doing!" Nozomi shouted seeing what her lover doing.

"Removing my clothes… Is there something wrong?" Honoka tilted her head.

"Why are you removing your clothes?"Nozomi asked.

"eeh we're not gonna do it?" Honoka shocked that Nozomi stopped her and asked her that.

"Do what?"

"Our first time…" Honoka shyly said it.

"NA—!" Nozomi more shocked than before.

"Be gentle okay Nozomi-chan, its… my first after all." Honoka said with her face already red. Nozomi who listened to it also heat up.

"NO NO NO!, we're not gonna do that! We just started dating you know…" Nozomi quickly denied it.

"Eh… But in the comics I read, most the couples usually make out after they confessed." Honoka tried to justify her action.

"From where you get those comics?" Nozomi already have bad feeling about this.

"There are a single big cardboard box filled with comics in storage room, I and Kotori-chan found it while we sorting the storage." Honoka told Nozomi about those doujinshi she found in the student council storage.

" _That's must be confiscated goods that filled with lewd contents and never returned!_ " Nozomi screamed in her mind.

"Honoka-chan you should not follow those books. It's dangerous!" Nozomi quickly stopped Honoka from copying those books.

"uhm… I understand." Honoka nodded look dejected. Nozomi sighed,

"Look Honoka-chan… It's still too early for both of us to do it."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for being hasty…"

"It's okay Honoka-chan, Let's sleep okay, you must be tired right, car trip, and come here?"

"uhm…" Honoka only weakly muttered.

Nozomi and Honoka laid side by side while staring at each other. Suddenly Nozomi's phone ringed. Honoka grabbed Nozomi's phone since she was closer to the small table for night lamp where Nozomi's leave her phone and gave it to her. Nozomi smiled at the mail she received and show it to Honoka.

 _Don't let her leave your side tonight Nozomi-chan, she was super depressed the moment you leave her._

"Mom really know much about us huh…" Honoka muttered.

"Yeah, she already knew our relationship and gave us approval…" Nozomi said.

"Eh, really?"

"Yeah, she said if you ever dumped me you will be disowned." Nozomi said with teasing tone.

"I will never abandon you, even if you abandoned me Nozomi-chan…" Honoka said with serious tone, Nozomi patted her head,

"Foolish aren't we? Never abandon each other even when we abandoned by the other one."

"I'm fine being a fool as long I'm with you Nozomi-chan" Honoka said.

"But Honoka-chan, you can't be depressed when I'm not around anymore okay…" Nozomi put sad face.

"I know… You will be graduate soon and study at university out of Tokyo right?" Honoka start crying.

"Yeah…"

"That's why let's spend this remaining time where we can be together, together Nozomi-chan..." Honoka sobbed.

"That's my initial plan if we can't be together…"

"Eh?"

"My second choice was X Women college near here."

"Do you really mean it? We don't need to be separated?"

"Yeah…"

Honoka started crying even more but in relieve. Nozomi only smiled and put her lover head toward her chest.

"Nozomi-chan... I love you..."

"I also love you Honoka-chan..."

* * *

 **-The End-**

* * *

 **This is concluded the story.**

 **Thanks for everyone gives me supports and reviews... :)**

 **A/N : review reply**

 **SooHonk : Thank you for you support :)**


	10. Side Story : Elicchi mall panic

_**Here is Side Story chapter dedicated for Eli who can't reached for Nozomi in this story...**_

 _ **I Hate Sad Ending for main characters after all :P**_

 _ **The story take place on the day where Honoka and Nozomi plus Umi and Kotori depart to visit Honoka's real mother's grave.**_

 _ **A/N : Reviews reply :**_

SooHonk : Thank you so much for your support and Yes, it was last chapter, sorry it ends as you encouraged me to keep up the stories, stay tuned for my next story though I don't know when I will write again in front of my graduation thesis :).

K : Thank you as always for your inputs and supports till the end of the stories :).

 _ **Lastly, THANK YOU SO MUCH ONCE AGAIN FOR EVERYONE WHO GAVE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, FOLLOWS, AND TIME TO READ MY STORY :)**_

 _ **Enjoy the Side story~~**_

* * *

"Haa…" can be heard from the room where Ayase Eli resides, she sighed many time because she still doesn't understand the meaning of numbers Nozomi gave her. She can only stared at the paper with those numbers written.

"Onee-chan, Dinner is ready…" Arisa entered her sister's room.

"Yeah Arisa, thanks for telling me…" Eli put the paper on her study desk.

"What's that, onee-chan?" Arisa asked Eli about the paper.

"Ah, it's nothing Arisa, Nozomi and I just playing a game of riddle."

"What kind of riddle it is?" Arisa asked full of curiousity

"How about dinner first? I already starving." Eli said while pushing her sister and herself out of the room.

After the dinner, Eli took bath after Arisa, when she returned to the room, Arisa already there reading the numbers Nozomi gave to her, she only sighed.

"Arisa, it's bad habit to reading other people belonging without permission."

"Sorry onee-chan… I'm curious teehee." Arisa said seems doesn't sorry at all.

"You're not sorry at all, aren't you." Eli smiled.

"So, onee-chan… do you already know what this numbers mean?" Arisa asked.

"I'm still nothing…" she sighed.

"I think these numbers are coordinate numbers for GPS." her sister gives opinion about the numbers.

"Eeh?" Eli muttered. _How come it's unthinkable before._ she sighed internally _  
_

"How about you try to input those numbers to GPS on your phone onee-chan?" Arisa give suggestion to her sister.

Eli took her phone and trying inputing the numbers few times since there's no points at number series Nozomi gave her until she found a coordinate inside Tokyo region. The coordinates point at single facility: White Swan Orphanage. This orphanage only around thirty minutes walking distance from Eli's house.

 _Orphanage?_ She thinks. _What's the connection of this orphanage with Honoka?_

"Onee-chan that's quite close distance from here…" Arisa said as she saw the calculated distance.

"Yeah…"

"Want me to accompany you to go there tomorrow?"

"Don't you have appointment with Yukiho tomorrow?" Eli reminded her sister about her appointment.

"Ah! That's right I almost forgot, I asked her to go shopping with me." She said as she remembered her appointment.

"It's okay I will go there alone tomorrow and you should enjoy your date." Eli teased her sister.

"Onee-chan!"

Eli giggled seeing her sister flustered face.

* * *

Tomorrow morning 9.54am

Eli who finished seeing her sister off to her date, start preparing herself to go to the orphanage in Nozomi's riddle. Since it's in walking distance, she choose to walk. On the way, she was thinking several hypothesis of connection between Honoka and orphanage. But the most possible hypothesis she take is Honoka was adopted and she found out, but she doubted it because of the almost impossible amount of time she returned to normal even if Nozomi involved in it.

She arrived at the orphanage of her destination, it's quite big orphanage with wide garden, it can be easily mistaken with kindergarten or small school. She went inside without thinking much since the gates are open. Inside the garden she saw many little children with wide range of age playing together, it's like there almost no sadness even though they have no parents.

"Onee-chan, who?" Little girl around 6 years old tugging her sleeve.

"Ah! I definitely not someone suspicious, I only here to sightseeing…" Eli said as she can't think other reason to tell.

"Onee-chan said the one who called themselves not suspicious is suspicious person." the little girl said.

"No, no… I'm really not suspicious person, my name is Ayase Eli." She introduce herself, to reduce the little girl suspicion.

"Ayase Eli? Elichika?" The girl seems know her.

"Yes. I'm from μ's, a local school idol from high school near here." Eli said as she thinks the girl know about her.

Suddenly the girls shouted as she heard μ's.

"EVERYONE! AN ENEMY COME TO ATTACK ONEE-CHAN!"

"EEEHH enemy?" Eli very surprised being called enemy.

Children who heard her shout immediately surround Eli. Seeing there's no escape route, Eli trying to calm them down.

"STATE YOUR BUSINESS COMING HERE, ENEMY!" The little girl yelled at Eli.

"eeh… calm down everyone, I'm not here to do something bad…" Eli tried to calmed them down but ended in failure.

"DO YOU NOT SATISFIED DOING MEAN THINGS TO ONEE-CHAN!" other kids with appearance 9 years old girl shouted at her.

"Mean things?" Eli muttered in question. _Also who is this Onee-chan you speak about!_

"YOU'RE A HORIBBLE PERSON NOT EVEN REMEMBER DOING MEAN THINGS!" this time boy's voice shouted at her.

 _When I do something horrible to someone?, as long as I remember I only oppressive to everyone μ's before I finally joined them._ She think

"You guys what are you doing to stranger?" New voice can be heard from the direction of main building and walking toward them.

"Onee-chan, an enemy came here to attack you!" a boy said in awe.

"We will definitely protect you from the enemy, Onee-chan!" another boy didn't want to lose. Erena take a good look at who they surrounded and sighed.

"She's not an enemy, she's onee-chan's friend okay… now everyone, return to play in the garden." The one these kids called Onee-chan told them to return to their activities.

"No way she's not enemy, she was the one of those people who made you cried whole night!" the little girl that tugging Eli's sleeve before shouted.

"We heard you crying, Onee-chan" the other kids starting background yelling. She flustered at what those kids yelling and threaten them if they not stopped,

"Don't say that out loud! Now return playing or I will spank all of you one by one."

"Kyaaa Onee-chan spanking is really hurt!" everyone dispersed.

Seeing those kids already dispersed she finally approach Eli who seems shocked by those children action.

"Ayase-san, are you alright?" She asked.

She snapped Eli who in deep thought thinking what kind of mean things she do until so all of them hostile to her. In front of Eli already stand someone tall with violet hair, pale green eyes, and a mole under her left eyes. Someone from μ's rival group, A-Rise, Toudou Erena.

"Toudou-san, why are you here?" Eli surprised by the one who standing in front of her.

"It's my home, you know…" Erena gives straight answer.

"EHH!" Eli more surprised than before.

"Why are you came here Ayase-san? Your family or relatives need children?" Erena asked the question for anyone who have reasons to come to orphanage.

"No, it's not that, it's more personal reason." Eli answered her.

"I see, why don't we talk inside?" Erena said as she point to the main building.

Eli looks at her surrounding, every pairs of eyes still watching her attitude, as if she entered snake's den, every snakes eyed on their prey.

"That's would be good idea." Eli start sweating.

 _How can these children already have stares of a killer!_ She screamed at her mind

"Follow me then…" Erena guiding her to the main building.

"Sorry for intruding." Eli said before entering the building.

"Just make yourselves home. Why don't you sit there? I'll make you some tea." Erena said as she pointed to the sofa at the lobby.

"Thank you." Eli said as she made way to sit at the sofa.

Not long Erena already returned with a cup of tea.

"Sorry for children's behavior before…" Erena said as she put the tea in the tables before sitting in front of Eli.

"It's okay… I'm just surprised how children here love you so much…" Eli shaken in fear.

"hehe, thank you…" Erena giggled.

"Then Ayase-san… What kind of personal 'reason' bring you to orphanage?" Erena suddenly became serious.

"Just call me Eli, Toudou-san…"

"Then you can also call me Erena, Eli-san."

"Okay…"

"Can you take a look at this?" Eli took out the piece of paper and give it to Erena.

"numbers? This is coordinates of this orphanage." Erena said as she read the numbers in the paper Eli gave to her.

"Exactly."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"Three days ago, our center Honoka, suddenly became like someone different and seems depressed by something…" Eli started her story.

"Someone like Kousaka-san could be depressed, that's quite new to hear." Erena giggled.

"Yesterday, she suddenly became hyperactive more than usual, when I asked Nozomi, she said she was told to kept it secret but she leaving me with those numbers, saying that's was the only clue leading to Honoka's problem."

"I see." Erena suddenly stopped her giggling.

"Since I wasn't sure about it, I came here hoping to get something more concrete."

"Curious one aren't you, Eli-san… It's not good you know, prying on someone's problem. Don't you think it's very rude to make speculations about someone problems, especially someone who close to you?" Erena said in sarcastic tone.

Eli quite shocked that Erena said same things as Nozomi,

"You're right… maybe I'm bit desperate…" Eli lowered her head.

"Desperate for what? Proving that you can answer the riddle from Nozomi-san, do you think she will proud of you even though she was the one providing the clue?" Erena yelled at her with angry tone.

Erena's word stabbed deep to Eli's heart. She knows, she still not giving up Nozomi even though she said she will backed out, she still hoping her confession to be failure so she can snatched her back. The jealousy she felt toward Honoka, was strong enough to blinded her to see the true purpose behind Nozomi's riddle(though Nozomi really gave it for Eli to pull her own conclusion.), until Erena slapped it to her.

"I'm sorry Erena-san… thank you for opening my eyes." She lifted her head and smiled but there a single trail of water come from her left eye.

"It's our job after all to guide lost child…" Erena leaning forward wiping her tear.

"If you have any other problems you can always talk to me…" Erena proudly declared.

Eli drink her tea to calmed herself down.

"Thank you Erena-san, then I will take your offer immediately… Can I ask some pointers in romance?"

"ro-ro-romance!?" Erena stuttered.

"Yes."

"What kind of pointers you need?" Erena asked as she can't take the words she said before.

"What should I do if the one I had crush on loves other person?" Eli asked with sad smile on her face.

Erena fell silent upon hearing Eli's problem.

"Erena-san?" Eli snapped her from her silence.

"...I don't know…" Erena lowered her head.

"So we're on the same boat…" Eli said as she saw Erena's reaction.

Erena only able to put depressed face.

"It's hurt very much, when you confessing only to find they already have someone they love." Erena said.

"Yeah…"

"But I can't be selfish with them anymore…" Erena took deep breath before she continue,

"Do you know the biggest reason A-Rise exist Eli-san?"

"To become the best?" Eli took a random guess. Erena shook her head,

"To promote me, so I can meet my parents who threw me away."

"So they knew that you're living here?" Erena nodded.

"Because they knew, A-rise was born. But even with A-Rise winning the first love live! Event, no one come here to met me claiming to be my parents." Her tears finally spilled.

Eli fell silent this time.

"Tsubasa said we need to be more famous than before. But we were stopped by you all." Erena look at distance, remembering when they lost to μ's, her two friends cried as they muttered " _We're sorry_ " many many times to her. Erena tried to be strong that time, she finally broke to tears after arriving at her room.

 _So that's why those children outside was so angry at us._

"I'm really sorry…" Eli apologized as she can't think another words.

"Don't be Eli-san… I heard μ's created to stopped Otonokizaka from closure right?" Eli nodded at Erena's remark.

"Too be honest, after that I don't have much faith that my parents are still around, But Tsubasa and Anju still not given up to help me..." Erena tried to smile.

"I see."

"They gave their all, for a sake of someone who can't even do anything to repay them." Erena broke to tear again.

"That's why I can't be more selfish with them anymore…"

"I see…" This time Eli leaning forward toward Erena to wiped her tears.

"Erena-san, you're much more mature than me… Even though they called me cool or mature, I'm just a child inside."

"When I confessed to Nozomi and got rejected because she love someone else, I still pushing myself to her. When I realized the one she loves also love her, the first thing I wish, hoping that they're never get chance to confess. Horrible ain't I…" Eli said with wry smile.

"We're just humans after all Eli-san… but do you know there's this kind of saying _If you really love someone, If they happy even not with you, you will still happy for them._ " Erena smiled.

"I know, but it still hurt so much… thinking that we can't be together." Eli put sad smile.

"Then Eli-san, are you free after this?" Erena suddenly asked.

"I'm free…" Eli answered.

"How about we going for a date?" Erena suggested something that unexpected.

"Date!?" Eli surprised in disbelieve of what she just heard.

"Yeah a date." Erena confirmed her, while Eli tried to calm down,

"Well, alright… rather than feeling our time with grieves let's have fun." Eli accepted.

"That's the spirit. I let the director know first that I'm leaving and prepare myself first." Erena said as she stand up.

"Okay." Eli smiled.

Erena leave her alone in the lobby, she suddenly felt the glares once again, she saw many children already watching her from outside of glass door with scary expression. She tried so hard to ignore them, since they also kind enough not to came anywhere near her. From their perspectives outside its looks like she made Erena crying, because they can't see her also spilling some tears through their conversation.

Not long Erena return to lobby with fully gear up for a date. Eli saw her appearance and captivated for few seconds before averted her eyes from the member of rival group.

"Sorry for waiting Eli-san, I'm ready to go…"

"Y-yeah let's go… but I'm kinda scared to go out from here." Eli eyes directed to the children outside.

"As long you're with me you will be fine." Erena assured her.

"Before we go, take this…" Erena gave her a pair of glasses.

"Glasses?"

"Yeah, for some disguise, don't you think it will bad if someone saw us together like this?"

"You're right." Eli put the glasses on.

Erena giggled "You looks more mature with those glasses on, Eli-san."

Eli face became hot when Erena praised her.

"Let's go" Erena hugged Eli's left arm and guide her outside the building, walking toward bunch of kids that ready to kill her.

"Onee-chan, where are you going with this lady?"

"Onee-chan will go to a date with this lady… you guys be a good kids or Onee-chan will spank you." Erena said with wide smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

"Y-y-yes Onee-chan…" The children back out after hearing Erena's threat.

"That's good… I'm going everyone…"

"Have a safe trip Onee-chan…"

When other kids distracted Erena, Little girl appeared at Eli's right hidden from Erena tugging Eli's sleeve. When Eli facing at her, she show 'If you made her cry again we will kill you' face and her thumb made gesture of slitting neck. Eli flinch a bit seeing these kids extreme love toward Erena. After they walk quite distance away from the orphanage,

"Where are we going?" Eli finally asked her.

"Then let's go to shopping mall." Erena start dragging Eli again.

"Yes, yes…" Eli resigned to be lead by Erena.

* * *

When arrived at the shopping mall, they started browsing for clothes and accessories, doing windows shopping. Eli absorbed in accompanying Erena until she forget who also doing shopping today. Until she heard her own sister,

"Yukiho! Let's go there! This shop has many cute accessories…" Arisa shouted as she leading her girlfriend to sightseeing in same accessories shop that Eli and Erena browsing.

 _How I could forget Arisa also in the shopping mall!_ She screamed inside her mind.

"Erena-san it seems we need to move from here…" Eli tried to urge Erena to leave.

"Why?" Erena asked the reason.

"My sister is here…"

"My, my, is it very bad if we met her?"

"I don't want to ruin their date." Erena giggled at Eli and said,

"Then shall we move on?"

"Let's go" Eli grabbed Erena hand and leading her out of the shop in hurry, but her sister's girlfriend saw them leaving the shop,

"Eli-san?" she muttered.

"What's wrong Yukiho?" Arisa asked,

"Maybe it just my imagination, but I saw just Eli-san leaving from this shop." Yukiho answered.

"Onee-chan? Is her business in orphanage already done?" Arisa tilted her head.

"Orphanage?" Yukiho reacted at the word orphanage.

"It's nothing Yukiho…" Arisa tried to calmed her lover.

"Arisa, what do you mean by orphanage? Why she went there?" Yukiho started to barrage her with questions.

"I don't know the details but, apparently Nozomi-san leaving her with coordinate numbers that point to an orphanage." Arisa answered Yukiho.

"I must talk to her Arisa, It's important!" Yukiho grabbed her hand and tried to run after Eli, but there's resistance from Arisa from being pulled, Yukiho look back.

"Why? Is it more important than our date?" Arisa said with sad face, her tears also already threatening to spilled.

"Maybe its more important right now, for onee-chan's sake..." Yukiho lowered her head.

"Who is more important to you Yukiho, me or Honoka-san?" Arisa already started crying.

"You both are important to me! But it's delicate matter for onee-chan!" Yukiho almost shouted, she lean forward toward Arisa's ear and muttered in low voice so others than Arisa couldn't hear it,

"Onee-chan is not my real sister…"

"eeh..?" Arisa could not process what she just heard.

Yukiho put her index finger in front of Arisa mouth before she started screaming.

"That's why I need to meet with Eli-san... Also please keep it secret okay, for me..." Yukiho said as move her hands to wiped Arisa's tear, Arisa nodded in understanding.

"I understand let's search for her. You still remember her appearance?" Arisa asked since she didn't saw her sister figure.

"She was wearing dark green blouse without her usual ponytail. Also there's someone else with her." Yukiho started described the features.

"Someone else?" Arisa tilted her head.

"I don't know who, I only catch a glimpse of long violet hair." Yukiho described someone who run together with Eli.

"Nozomi-san?" Arisa took a guess.

"That's not gonna possible, their height are different. Anyways let's catch up with them." Yukiho quickly denied it because she knows there's no way Nozomi would be here.

"Uhm!"

* * *

Eli and Erena went quite far from the shop where she saw Yukiho and Arisa, they stopped at near fountain surrounded by benches hoping they not seen and followed them.

"Are we lost them yet?" Erena asked while panting.

"Looks like they not even following us…" Eli checking her surrounding.

"I see, how about we take that empty seat." Erena said while pointing an empty bench near the fountain in open area of the shopping mall.

"Do you want something to drink?" Eli said as she saw a vending machine nearby.

"Grape soda would be nice…" Erena opened her purse "Here's the money."

Eli received it and went to the vending machine. She put the money and buy two cans of grape soda.

"Here…" Eli gave one of the can to Erena. "Thank you Eli-san."

Eli take a seat before both opened their grape soda and drink them.

"I'm sorry, I forgot my sister have plan to go here with a friend." Eli Apologized.

"Don't be Eli-san, it's fun anyway to do a secret date. It's like we have forbidden date because of two rival that fell in love."

Erena only joking around but Eli took it seriously and her face became hot.

"I-I see…" Eli looks down to her tights, hoping that Erena doesn't saw her face.

"Kayo-chin, this crepes is very delicious~."

"R-rin-chan, your voice are too loud."

 _Why those two also here!_ She suddenly looks up and released voiceless screamed once again.

"Eli-san we're gonna run again?" Erena said as she looked at Eli's expression also because she also knew those voices.

"Yeah, I'm sorry our date became like this…"

"Its fun in its own way Eli-san, let's go before they saw us." Erena and Eli finished their drink immediately, threw the cans at nearby trash bin and running once again.

"Eli-chan…" Hanayo muttered as she saw her senior silhouette, running away from them.

"Eli-chan? Where is she?" Rin who heard Hanayo muttered Eli's name, looking around searching for Eli.

"No never mind Rin-chan, I must be mistaken with someone else." Hanayo tried to deny it.

Rin immediately looking at Hanayo's line of sight before she return her gaze to Rin and saw 2 peoples running hand in hand and one of them are blonde.

"Eli-chan spotted! C'mon Kayo-chin lets finished the crepes and follow them."

"Eh you can't Rin-chan, we should not disturbed Eli-chan." Hanayo tried to stopped Rin.

Rin quickly stuffed the crepes to her mouth and grabbed Hanayo's hand and running through the crowd to chase Eli.

"Somebody save me!" Hanayo screamed.

* * *

"Did we lost them?"

"It seems so…"

"If we met another acquaintances, let's just leave from here." Eli suddenly declared.

"Why we leaving, isn't it fun doing something like this once in a while." Erena tried to calm her down.

Eli only smiled,

"You really like thriller Erena-san." Erena only replied her with giggle.

"How about we hide at the game center?" Erena said as she saw the game center corner near them.

"That's nice idea but my intuition said we will meet another acquaintances there." Eli sighed.

"Then let's see who will we meet there…" Erena pulled her again.

"It can't be helped if you are the one wanted to go…" Eli smiled.

"Let's go…"

They made way to the game center, inside there's many type of arcade games, crane games with various plushies reward, many other games. There's a crowd gathering at Dancing game, shouting the name of Maki and Nico as they played the dance game. They both hiding in the other side of crane games box seeing them from afar.

"See what I mean…" Eli sighed.

"There's really one inside the game center." Erena chuckled.

"Looks like Nico sightseeing with her family and Maki accompanied them." Eli said as she saw Nico's sisters and her mother sitting in the bench near the where the crowd gather around.

"Background dancer." An innocent voice can be heard from behind them.

Eli who surprised, turned around and look down. There's exist younger male version of Nico.

"Kotarou-kun, what are you doing here?" Eli asked.

"Onee-sama, dancing..." He said innocently while pointing to her sister.

"Kotarou-kun, I give you this, but don't tell you sister I'm here." Eli said as she gave Kotarou a candy from her bag.

"Understand…" Kotarou nodded, and take the candy from Eli and ate it before returning to where his family waiting.

"Eli-san it is not good to bribe a child you know…" Erena tried to scold her.

"Just this once…" Eli smiled.

Nico, who already finished dancing with Maki resting at bench near the dance games.

"Kotarou, from where are you?" Nico asked her little brother who missing before.

"Sightseeing…"

"What if you lost your way and can't return here!" Nico suddenly shouted.

"Nico-chan, don't be so hard at him, he looks scared now." Maki patting his head to calmed him down.

"Sorry Kotarou… I don't know what to do if I lose you..." Nico also patting her brother's head.

"Sorry, Onee-sama…" Kotarou also apologized after hearing her sister also apologizing.

Nico noticed something different at Kotarou.

"Kotarou from where you got that candy?" Nico asked

"Blondie Background dancer." Kotarou innocently answered the question.

"blond— Eli?" Kotarou nodded and then pointing to where Eli and Erena is hiding.

From there, Eli and Erena immediately run after hearing "Blondie Background Dancer", Nico and Maki only catch a glimpse Eli and someone running together from game center.

"Eli wait!" Nico shouted but her blonde friend not even showing a sign she will stop.

"Mama, I'm leaving, there is emergency! Let's go Maki-chan." Maki nodded.

"Have a safe trip you two…" Mrs. Yazawa waved at them.

Nico and Maki started running to chase Eli, whose on the run with someone.

* * *

"You're definitely the one blamed for this…" Erena panting hard since the chased quite close so its hard to shake them off.

"I'm sorry…" Eli apologized while panting.

"If you're sorry then buy me another grape soda."

"I will, after we get out of this mess."

"Then it's a promise." Erena smiled at Eli.

"Eeh." Eli also smiled.

"Anju, how many more you wanted to buy?" Erena and Eli heard familiar name got called nearby and turn toward the voice. They saw reddish brown haired girl, Yuki Anju paired with light brown haired girl, Kira Tsubasa. Both of them carry many bags with different colors from different boutiques around the shopping mall.

"Until my credit card hit the limit." The reddish brown haired replied.

"Eeh! Isn't Your credit card unlimited!" The light brown disbelieved the remark her girlfriend made.

"There's still many shops that we not entered yet." Anju still not satisfied with all the bags they both carry.

"If Erena see this, we will be lectured for who knows how long…" Tsubasa sighed.

"It's fine, it's impossible for her to be here today." Anju said with confidence.

Erena palmed her face seeing her best friend throwing money around and the other one cannot even stopped her.

"Sorry Eli-san looks like we can't hide from this one…" Erena said in irritated voice.

"I understand…" Eli only smiled.

Erena approaching her best friends from behind.

"Kira-san, Yuki-san, may I have your autograph?" Erena said with polite monotonous tone.

Chills suddenly emerged at their spine, hearing very polite voice from 'should be a fan'.

"Anjuuu… You said it's impossible for her to be here!" Tsubasa panicked hearing Erena's voice

"I also don't understand! She never went out here expect there's needs for orphanage and you know she just went here last week!" Anju also panicked.

"Ohooo… Now A-Rise members are arrogant peoples that not care for their 'fan'?" Erena smiled.

"Run, RUN Tsubasa!" They both immediately run from Erena.

After the two are nowhere to be seen, Eli approached Erena who standing still in her spot.

"You not gonna chase them?" Eli asked.

"There's no need to after chase them, this should stopped Anju from overshopping." Erena sighed "I can lecture them tomorrow anyway." Erena smiled.

"I see…"

Suddenly stomach's rumble can be heard from Eli. Her face immediately became red.

"I'm sorry…" Eli blushed.

"There's nothing wrong, you know…" Erena laughed "It's already quite late for lunch because we are running around from your collagues."

"How 'bout the family restaurant on ground floor?" Eli suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Erena replied.

They quickly made their way to the ground floor while looking out for their groups of pursuer. Arriving at the restaurant without meeting with any of them, they picking the most secluded table that can hide them, so they can eat with ease. After that they ordered what they wanted for the meal,

"Erena-san can I ask some questions?" Eli started the conversation.

"As long it's not about my romance life, fine I guess." Erena give her okay.

"That's not it, of course." Eli smiled. "What are you will do after you're graduated?"

"I'm will continue my studies in X women college since I got recommendation for free tuition." Erena give quick answer,

"It's coincidence, X women college happened to be my first choice." Eli said with enthusiasm.

"Why are you choosing that one?" Erena asked.

"It's good college if I say, also it's near Otonokizaka high, since my sister will enrolled there after I graduated." Eli answered the reason.

"Can't let her live alone?" Erena asked.

"Yeah…"

"You're a good sister Eli-san…" Erena praised Eli.

"Thank you…" Eli blushed.

Their meal finally arrived, and both of them continue their talk while eating.

"By the way Eli-san, you're ex-student council president, why are you not getting in by recommendation?" Erena asked because she not heard Eli's name among the competitors for recommendation.

"...Maybe it will sound conceited, My parents said I should go for entrance exam, because they say they still could pay my tuition and they say I should give chance for them who not as lucky as me." Eli reluctantly tell her

"I see…" Erena smiled.

"Are you also have another reason choosing that college, Erena-san?" Eli asked.

"same as you Eli-san, so I can return to orphanage anytime to help there." Erena replied.

"Harasho…"

"How about Nozomi-san?" Erena suddenly asked.

"Nozomi, huh…" Eli sighed.

"her first choice was Z college at Osaka." Eli continued.

"That's quite Elite University she choose..." Erena surprised.

"She said she's already accepted there." Eli said.

"Why she choose somewhere far?" Erena asked again.

"She never told me anything but from her personality I know, she meant to avoid the one she fell love with if she failed to confess." Eli put sad face.

"That's quite extreme measure she took there…" Erena said.

"Yeah, she is always like that." Eli said,

"Looks like you fell in love with troublesome person Eli-san."

"Yeah…" they both fell silent.

"Then how about you Erena-san? Who's the one you choose between those two." Eli changed the subject.

"I thought I already said anything expect romance…" Erena frowned.

"Sorry going with the flow, because you asked about Nozomi." Eli winked at her.

Erena smiled "It's alright I'll make it an exception."

"The one I like was Anju…" Erena give straight answer.

"Why Yuki-san?" Eli asked.

"Because she was the most stubborn person I ever met." Erena said with smile.

Erena started telling Eli how the first she met with Anju, how she fell in love with her, how she caused disputes Anju with her parents ended with her running from home and live in the orphanage with her for a while.

"That's quite story you have there Erena-san…" Eli said in disbelieve.

"Most people would not believe if they heard it though…" Erena sighed.

"If its other people who told me that I'm pretty sure to shrugged it off." Eli smiled. "Then how she agreed to return home?"

"Her parents came to the orphanage personally to pick up Anju and they said they wanted to adopt me as their child." Erena continued her story.

"And you declining their offers I assume?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, it just doesn't felt right to me back then. They fiercely opposed Anju befriend with me, suddenly change their mind and wanted to adopt me. That's quite creep me out, But instead of calling me arrogant, her mother suddenly hugged me, that maybe the first time I fell a motherly hug from someone." Erena put somehow happy smile. "After that, Anju return home with her parents."

"The next day, a construction company came to our orphanage on short notice and it became as you see this morning." Erena continued.

"Harasho…" Eli muttered.

"It's unbelieveable right?" Erena smiled.

"That's rich people for you…"

Erena giggled at Eli.

"The real reason they wanted to adopt me quite something..."

"What is that?" Eli asked curiously.

"Back on the middle school Anju got many private tutors, even with that she never even make it to top 50, but when she on the run, she managed to enter top 5 when she only studies with me. So they want me to supervising Anju..., Also to restricted her from what she just do today..." Erena sighed.

Eli giggles,

"That's true, That's must be supervised strictly." Eli remembering when they met with Anju and Tsubasa brought many bags.

"Even without me, she should be able to manage herself by now…" Erena sighed again.

"Maybe she feel lonely without you, when you all splitting after graduated?"

"No way, Anju and Tsubasa also will enter same university as us…"

"Initially, her parents willing to pay my tuition for study at T university, but since I can't take advantage their kindness, I declined their offer once again. And they forced Anju to study there too." Erena said.

"Her parents really give you full trust to supervise their daughter." Eli smiled.

"Maybe because of that, in her eyes, I'm nothing more than a big sister who caring for her little sister. So she ended up choosing Tsubasa over me." Erena put sad face.

"At least, she's not cruel enough to forsaken you…"

"Yeah…" Erena tried to smile.

After sometime of silence, Eli watching their surrounding.

"Looks like we should move from here…" Eli said after looking around the restaurant.

"Our pursuer?" Erena asked the reason they should move.

"No… but this restaurant quite crowded, and we also already finished eating." Erena looks around the restaurant and it's quite packed.

"Considerate as always Eli-san… Let's go."

They both stand up and move toward the cashier to pay for their lunchs.

"Where we going now Erena-san?"

"Let's browse some shops more before leaving, let's hope we not met anyone we knew again."

"Sounds nice."

Eli and Erena returned to the shop where they almost met with Yukiho and Arisa, looking around if its safe and start their second windows shopping sessions. During this second windows shopping, many feeling twirling around inside Eli, she felt something different feeling for Erena after hearing many things about her, she knew it is the same feeling she feels for Nozomi, but on the other side, she felt guilty if she using Erena as impingement for her unfulfilled feeling for Nozomi.

"Eli-san… are you alright?"

"Ah, sorry Erena-san… I'm spaced out."

Erena putting sour face seeing Eli spaced out. "Do you thinking about Nozomi-san?"

"No… it's something different…" Her eyes swimming around when answering that.

"Liar… I'm going home…" Erena turned around and walk away from Eli before started running and cut through the crowd.

"…" Eli silently trying to reach her but failure.

 _It can't be ended like this!_ She clenched her fist and chase after Erena. Eli followed Erena cutting through the crowd with ease, she avoiding the crowd as if she dancing on the stage, trying to be faster as possible so she not lost sight of Erena. At front gate she lost sight of Erena.

 _I lost sight of her… What I should do now…_ Eli clenched her hands once more.

"My, Ayase-san what are you doing out here?" Someone greeted her.

"Kira-san… Yuki-san…" Eli called the name of couple that greet her.

"Yuki-san, do you happened to know where Erena-san went if she troubled?" Eli straightly asked about Erena.

"Erena? She only have two place to go… but let's hope she's on the park near the orphanage. It's almost impossible for strangers to enter the other one…" Anju said.

"Thank you Yuki-san, see you later!" Eli run again with full speed.

"So that's why Erena was in the shopping mall today." Anju sighed. "She got company today, that's why she was here today…" Anju sighed again.

"Hopes it turns well for Erena too… and hopes she forget about today by tomorrow..." both of them sighed, knowing what will happened to them if they met Erena.

* * *

Eli running through the street toward orphanage, near the orphanage there's small park, she saw it when they walked to shopping mall. Arriving at the park, it's already empty of human. She searching her surrounding, a figure of human can be seen at one of the swing. She decided to approach it.

"Erena-san…" Eli called, Erena seems surprised Eli knew that she's here,

"Why are you here Eli-san?" Erena asked.

"To meet you." Eli answered her question.

"Why you want to meet me?" Erena asked again.

"To fulfill our promise…" Eli said as she gave Erena a can of grape soda. "I owe you this." Eli said with big smile.

Erena finally looked up to Eli.

"I'm really sorry for doing something despicable…" Eli finally apologized after Erena stare directed at her, followed with a bow.

"You're not doing anything wrong, it's not like we dating or anything…" Erena tried to deny Eli's apology.

"Then why are you angry when I thinking someone else?" Eli asked.

"I…" Eli cut Erena's word before she can finished it,

"Erena-san, I like you… We barely know each other but I like you." Eli confessed to her.

"!" Erena's train of thought can't follow the words Eli just said.

"But I don't want to hear you answer now… because I know you will reject me." Eli continued.

"Why are you so sure that I will reject you right now?" Erena asked with irritated voice.

"Because there's no way I can replace your old love with just few hours hang out." Eli said as she put sad face.

"Why are you like me, is not it the same as you?"

"Yeah… That's why I'm pretty sure you will reject me…"

"…" Erena fell silent at Eli's words.

"I don't wish you just become a replacement for Nozomi." Eli finally said her true feeling.

"Why are we thinking the same thing…" Erena sighed but relieved smile still painted at her face.

"Maybe we really meant for each other…" Eli tried to lighten the mood.

"What is that, so lame…" Erena giggled.

"You maybe right…" They both laughed.

"Sorry Eli-san, I can't return your feeling right now." Erena finally said her rejection.

"We can start as friends first, after all we got four years ahead of us to know about each other more." Eli said with smiled.

Erena stand from the swing she sit on and kissed Eli on the cheek.

"Proof for our friendship." She whispered.

Eli's face immediately became red.

"How cute…" Erena teased her.

"Erena-san!" Eli said in flustered face.

After things calmed down,

"Erena-san, How about we exchange numbers?" Eli took out her phone.

Erena also took out her phone, "Here Eli-san."

After exchanging numbers,

"Sorry Eli-san ,it seems I should return to orphanage to help cook dinner."

"Want me to accompany you back?" Eli offered herself.

"No need Eli-san, its practically next door after all." Erena declined.

"I see… Can we hang out again in near future?" Eli asked.

"Just mail me then." Erena said as she show her phone.

"Till we meet again later..." Erena waved as walked away from Eli.

"Bye…" Eli waved back at her.

On the way back home, Eli skipping out of happiness, but little she know, what kind of ambush waiting for her at home.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of the Side story :)**_

 _ **Thank you very much for reading :D**_


End file.
